


Pregame!Shuichi requests

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (its not just light in the most recent chapter lol...), Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Selfcest, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, Wake-Up Sex, bottom!rantaro amami, kind of idk if it really counts, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most recent request: "Could you do kokichi pounding shuichi while shuichi is asleep?"
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 494





	1. Requests!

Just like the description says, I'm taking requests related to pregame!shuichi because I've been itching to write about him for soo long. He's fucked up, y'know? Anyway, pretty much anything is fine! I'll do explicit stuff and non-explicit stuff, doesn't matter to me and I don't care which ships you req either! (though I am very partial to the ships I already tagged this fic with,,,) Also I do enjoy writing messed up things like gore so maybe suggest some stuff with that? ^^; But anything is fine as long as it's pregame shuichi lol just leave your req in the comments


	2. (Rantaro/Shuichi, Explicit) Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is any good honestly, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I didn't mean to write this much and the next on probably won't be this long but... here's 5k words of this I guess! Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, as a fair warning the content in this chapter is... dubious to say the least. Bordering on noncon, honestly. If it weren't for the fact that Rantaro is kind of uncertainly sort of into it I'd say it was full on noncon. Hm. Idk. It's weird. either way, it's fictional, so who cares? If you don't like it then don't read it

Shuichi wiped the drool from his chin and held up his phone, focusing the camera on none other than Rantaro Amami, the winner of the 52nd season of Danganronpa and the current object of his desires. Rantaro was currently sitting in a cafe, sipping on iced coffee and flirting with another boy, completely unaware of Shuichi's presence. Shuichi ignored his growing jealousy and snapped a few photos. This had been his daily routine for a few weeks now. Even since Team Danganronpa let Rantaro go, Shuichi started following him around everywhere, fading into the background and silently observing the other's daily life which was, strangely enough, rather quaint. It seemed that, during the year before season 53, Rantaro was trying to live a normal, peaceful life. What a shame Shuichi wasn't going to let that happen. He giggled to himself at the thought, absolutely giddy with excitement. Today was the day, afterall! Today he was going to make Rantaro his! He pocketed his phone and then reached into his backpack, pulling out a notebook, a pen, and a damp cloth. Now he just had to wait. He leaned back in his booth, taking a sip of his own coffee and watching Rantaro intently, waiting for him to get up and walk away from the boy he was talking to. 

Eventually, Rantaro did just that, and Shuichi practically leaped out his seat, a huge smile on his face as he skipped up to Rantaro. "Um, excuse me, I-I was wondering if I could get your autograph, Amami-san..." He stammered out, holding the notebook and pen out for Rantaro, "And maybe a, uh, p-picture too? I'm just, like, a huge fan of Danganronpa and I..." He poked his fingers together, biting his lip. "... I mean, you're my favorite character! So running into you here is, like, a huge deal for me!" Part of his stuttering was an act to make him appear more weak and unthreatening, but most of it was just how Shuichi felt-- Being around Rantaro made his whole body turn to mush, and it felt nearly impossible to get words out without sounding nervous and squeaky. He didn't want to leave a bad impression, afterall! Rantaro would be living with him for the next who knows how long, so it'd be a real shame if he fucked everything up so soon.

"Ah- Yeah, of course dude, anything for a fan," Rantaro said, his voice as smooth and calming as ever. He flashed Shuichi and obviously forced smile as he took the notebook and pen. "What's your name, by the way?" He asked as he scribbled down his signature, "I'd tell you mine but you already know it." He chuckled.

Shuichi felt his face grow hot and he averted his gaze, still grinning like an idiot. "I-I'm Shuichi Saihara... But you don't have to call me by my last name! You can use my first name already, I don't mind, like I said, I'm a huge fan. It'd be an honor to hear you say my first name I-" He cut himself off, not wanting to overwhelm Rantaro. A line of drool started to dribble down his chin and he wiped it off. "S-Sorry."

Rantaro didn't appear to be bothered by Shuichi, as he was still smiling, but there was something in his eyes that made it obvious he was uncomfortable with this situation. He handed the notebook back to Shuichi, who took it with sweaty, shaking hands. "How about that photo, Shuichi-kun?" Rantaro said, "I'm in a bit of a hurry to get home, so we should take it now."

"Yeah. You're right, we should, I'm sorry," Shuichi said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening up his camera app again and making sure it was on selfie mode. "Is it okay if I put an arm around your shoulder? I-I... I want twitter bragging rights..." He shoved his notebook back into his bag and hid his damp cloth in his hand that wasn't holding the camera. 

Rantaro nodded, his smile faltering for a second. "Sure, sure, I don't mind," He said, even though he clearly did mind. He stood next to Shuichi and put up a peace sign for their selfie together, grinning nice and wide for the camera. He looked the way he did in all his merchandise photoshoots.

Shuichi stood next to him, trembling as he draped an arm over Rantaro’s shoulder. He grinned too, but looked far more manic than Rantaro. He snapped what felt like ten billion selfies and then, with a laugh, he pressed the damp cloth he had been hiding in his hand against Rantaro’s mouth and nose. “B-Before you ask, this is chloroform! I’m so, so sorry if it smells bad!”

Rantaro’s eyes went wide and struggled for a moment, kicking at Shuichi uselessly and looking around the cafe frantically. Somebody had to see this, right? Surely somebody noticed what was happening! To his own horror, though, he realized that there were very few people in the cafe, and none of them seemed to be paying any mind to the noisy teenagers in the back. Rantaro squirmed for a bit longer, holding his breath, but his body eventually forced him to breathe, causing the chemical to fill his lungs. Soon enough, his whole body went limp and his eyes fluttered shut as he slumped against Shuichi, unconscious.

Shuichi’s excitement only grew when Rantaro passed out. He giggled and picked the boy up, starting to carry him bridal style to his apartment. He had a fun night in store for Rantaro, and he was already getting a bit turned on just thinking about it.

~~~~~

Rantaro woke up slowly, shifting around and yawning as he sat up in his bed, his mind still foggy from sleep. He went to rub at his eyes, but his blood ran cold when he realized he couldn’t move his hands that far. He blinked and glanced at his wrists. They were handcuffed to separate bed posts, and Rantaro realized that this wasn’t even  _ his  _ bed. What the fuck? Where was he? He started to sweat, and he looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. His heart nearly stopped when he finally got a look at his surroundings.

The room he was in was covered wall to wall with Danganronpa merchandise. But not just any merchandise, no, it was all his own. There were posters and art prints and clocks and clearfiles and banners all pinned to the walls, and the floor and surrounding furniture was littered with plushies and figures and body pillows of him. On top of all that, the bed he was on-- whoever’s bed this was-- even had a blanket with him on it. Rantaro’s pulse sped up and his breathing quickened. He tried to recall what had been going on before he woke up here.

Before he got the chance to, though, the door to the room swung open, revealing Shuichi. The boy was holding a tray in his hands and he still had an absolutely manic grin spread across his face. He walked up to the bed and set the tray next to Rantaro. “Oh! Rantaro! Y-You’re awake!” He said, “I was worried you’d be out for way longer than this-”

“ _ Saihara! _ ” Rantaro said when everything finally clicked in his mind. The cafe, the chloroform... it all came flooding back to him. He glared at Shuichi. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Uncuff me and let me go!” He pulled at his handcuffs as if it emphasized his point.

Shuichi just giggled, though, and sat down on the bed next to him. “I thought we were on a first name basis already,  _ Rantaro _ ,” He hummed, his tone all chipper and sing-songy, “And besides, why would I let you go? I already went to all the trouble of making this room for you.” He gestured to all the merchandise. “Do you have any idea how expensive this all was?”

Rantaro went still for a moment, not liking the way Shuichi was acting at all. He shook his head, trying to suppress any signs of nervousness. He won Danganronpa, for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t be scared of some freak with a bunch of merchandise. And yet… “I don’t care how much it cost! Just let me go, my sisters are probably worried sick about me! My parents too! They’re gonna call the cops, and they’ll find you and arrest you!” He couldn’t keep his voice from trembling.

“Aw, that’s so cute…” Shuichi cooed, “I know you’re scared, Rantaro, but it’s okay! I don’t plan on hurting you, I’m gonna take good care of you and nobody’s gonna find you ever, alright?” He picked an orange up off of the tray and began peeling it. “Now, are you hungry? You didn’t eat anything at the cafe and you’ve been out for a few hours, so I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Rantaro shook his head. He didn’t trust Shuichi at all, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that Shuichi was lying about not planning on hurting him. “I don’t want any food, I-” He was cut off by his own stomach growling. He looked away from Shuichi, his brows furrowed as he cursed under his breath. Fuck. 

Shuichi laughed again. He had finished peeling the orange by now, and was separating it into different pieces. “Don’t lie to me, Rantaro! I’m just trying to take care of you. Seriously, I’m not gonna hurt you, I already said you were my favorite character. Don’t you believe me?”

“I believe that you’re a total creep,” Rantaro shot back, huffing, “Let me go! I-I could kill you, you know, I mean you saw me on Danganronpa, you know what I’m capable of!” He was normally pretty level headed and chill, since Team Danganronpa gave him a new personality, but this whole situation was causing him to freak out and lose his cool like he used to. Before season 52 started, he had always been a bit of a hot-headed coward.

“Really? You’d kill me?” Shuichi seemed way more ecstatic at the threat than he should’ve, and he beamed, his eyes lighting up and twinkling. He started drooling again. “Ah, that’d be  _ amazing _ . You could slice me up a ton or strangle me or you could strap a bomb to me like you did with Saburo! That’d be great, huh? Oh my god it’d be so great, Rantaro you should totally kill me. I-I’d even uncuff you to let you do that! Ah, I wanna be a Danganronpa victim so bad please-”

He was cut off by Rantaro kicking him in the gut, and he only cackled in response, nearly falling off of the bed due to the action. Rantaro’s glare faltered, and he looked genuinely scared of Shuichi. “If you want it then I wouldn’t, that ruins the purpose, jesus fucking christ you’re such a creep just-” He sighed, frowning, “Let me go, please.”

“You said please! That’s so cute!” Shuichi giggled, holding up an orange slice, “It almost makes me wanna let you go, Rantaro, but we both know I’m not gonna do that… Now c’mon, aren’t you hungry?” Rantaro shook his head again stubbornly, but Shuichi wasn’t having any of that. He shoved the orange slice in front of Rantaro’s face, holding it near his mouth. “Open up, I don’t want you to starve.”

When Rantaro still didn’t try to eat the orange, Shuichi let out a frustrated huff and then used his free hand to pinch Rantaro’s nose. He smirked. “Well now you’re gonna have to open your mouth if you wanna breathe,” He said, cocking his head to the side as he spoke, “I can’t believe you’re so stubborn about eating of all things. It’s not like I’m drugging you again.” 

Rantaro held his breath for as long as he could until his face started to turn red. He knew that he was probably being a little too stubborn, and that Shuichi was kind of right. It was just an orange. It wasn’t the end of the world. Still, though, he wasn’t too keen on doing what his kidnapper told him to. Unfortunately, Shuichi was also right about him having to open his mouth if he wanted to breathe. He gasped for air after a bit and the second his mouth was open, Shuichi shoved the orange slice into it, causing Rantaro to choke a bit.

Shuichi chuckled as he watched. “There we go.. See? It’s not so hard to eat, Rantaro. I knew you could do it.” He petted Rantaro’s hair in a patronizing manner, picking up another orange slice. “Now, we can keep doing that until you’ve eaten the whole orange, or you can just let me feed you. It’s your choice, really.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind either way.”

Rantaro chewed on the orange slice in his mouth and pouted a bit, furrowing his brows and feeling frustrated. He sighed as he swallowed. There was no point in resisting. He didn’t want to go through the whole holding his breath and nearly choking thing again. He frowned, resigning himself to just going along with whatever Shuichi had in mind. It’s not like he could move, afterall. Kicking Shuichi didn’t appear to do anything earlier, and his hands were cuffed, so he was pretty much stuck. “... You can feed me…” He mumbled, looking away.

~~~~~

By the time Rantaro was done eating the orange, Shuichi had basically crawled on top of him, smiling as he watched Rantaro swallow the last slice. His face was flushed and he was drooling again, sweating as his breathing grew heavy. “There you go, good boy, you ate it all! I knew you could,” He said, “You’re my favorite character, so of course you could.” He petted Rantaro’s hair again.

Rantaro’s entire facade had crumbled by now, and he looked nothing short of visibly uncomfortable, shaking his head a bit when Shuichi touched him. “I-I’m not a character,” He muttered, frustrated, “Why can’t you see that? The people in Danganronpa aren’t characters, we’re basically just actors. I-I’m not the same as the Rantaro you watched in season 52, I’m just some dude. I can act like him, sure, but… Not here, not like this.” He frowned, tearing up a little as he spoke. He wished the personality Team Danganronpa had given him was a bit stronger and more tied to who he was, because he’d give anything to be anyone other than himself right now. The Rantaro he had been in the game was so strong and cool and tough, but here he was stuck being himself, all weak and pathetic and easily frustrated and saddened.

Shuichi blinked, tilting his head to the side. “So you’re not Rantaro Amami then? The lone wolf who won the killing game? Who let all of his classmates die and didn’t seem phased by it? Who was polite and charming but mysterious too? Who could put up with any treatment?” He frowned, “Well… you certainly don’t seem like him.” He chuckled. “The Rantaro I know wouldn’t be brought to tears by something as small as being kidnapped and fed a stupid orange.”

“Yeah, I’m not actually him, so please let me go.  _ Please _ , Shuichi. I’m not your favorite character,” Rantaro said, hoping that reason would appeal to Shuichi. He just wanted to go home. 

Humming, Shuichi brought a hand to his chin, closing his eyes in thought. A devious smirk formed on his face and he laughed, looking down at Rantaro, his expression darker than it had been before. “You’re right, you’re not him… but you look just like him, and that’s enough for me! Plus, your personality right now… It’s  _ really  _ cute,” He admitted, still blushing, “You’re so much more quiet and pitiful than I thought you’d be. It kinda makes me wanna wreck you. Well, not just kinda… It  _ does  _ make me want to. I think I’m going to...”

Rantaro’s eyes widened and he shook his head again. “Don’t!” He squeaked, pulling at his handcuffs and trying his best to get away even though he knew it was futile. He tried to kick at Shuichi again. “Y-You said you didn’t plan on hurting me!”

Shuichi grunted in pain when the other’s shoe collided with his stomach, but he just laughed, crawling all the way into Rantaro’s lap so he wouldn’t get kicked again. He held Rantaro’s face in his hands, drooling even more. “Aw, don’t be silly, that’s not what I meant when I said I wanted to ruin you,” He giggled, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna do something much better…” He leaned a little closer. “... or maybe it’s worse.”

“Wha-” Rantaro started to ask what Shuichi meant, but he was cut off by Shuichi’s lips colliding with his own. He squirmed and started to struggle again. What the fuck? What the fuck? A chill ran up his spine when Shuichi bit down on his lip, and he let out a pained gasp, shuddering when he felt a tongue force it’s way into his mouth. He whimpered. The kiss was messy as all hell and, for Rantaro, it didn’t even feel that good. He couldn’t imagine it feeling good for Shuichi either. It was all tongue and spit on Shuichi’s end and Rantaro wasn’t even reciprocating. It probably felt shitty for both of them or, at least, that’s what Rantaro thought but… When Shuichi pulled away, it was more than apparent that he had enjoyed it.

Shuichi was panting, his pupils dilated and his forehead all sweaty. His face was bright red and he licked his lips, grinning. “God…” He mumbled, “That was even better than it felt in my dreams.” He reached his hands out and started to unbutton Rantaro’s shirt, his hands shaking as he did so. “I-I’m so sorry, Rantaro, I was gonna wait to do this until you wanted to… I was just going to feed you and maybe kiss you and then jack off b-but, now that you’re here in front of me I…” He sucked in a deep breath, biting his lip as he exposed more and more of Rantaro’s chest. “ _... I-I can’t control myself. _ ”

Rantaro whined, his face growing hot as he tried to get Shuichi off of him. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was hyperfocused on everything Shuichi was doing, his eyes bubbling up with tears. “P-Please don’t…”

“Aw, how cute, you’re saying please again…” Shuichi grinned and buried his face in Rantaro’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck and pressing a few soft kisses against the skin, his breath catching when he felt Rantaro’s pulse. It was going so fast and all for him… A wave of heat washed over him and he bit down as hard as he could, relishing in the pained cry that Rantaro that left Rantaro’s lips. He couldn’t help but giggle when he tasted blood on his tongue.  _ Rantaro’s blood _ . Ah, he shuddered at the thought, licking more of the blood off of the other’s neck. He kissed the fresh wound in apology and pulled away, looking at Rantaro with a mix of blood and drool running down his cheek. “You taste so good, I wonder how other parts of you taste.”

“Shuichi, stop-” Rantaro cried, tears now running freely down his face. He looked up at Shuichi, desperate. “I-I won’t tell anyone if you let me go now. I don’t want this…” He was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Shuichi hummed. “You say you don’t want this, and yet…” He drawled, running a hand down Rantaro’s chest and trailing it lower and lower until he was almost touching the small tent starting to form in Rantaro’s jeans. “You  _ like  _ it don’t you?” He started to palm the other through his jeans, loving the way it made Rantaro squirm and pull at his handcuffs. “You’re getting hard, Rantaro, and your face is all flushed too… Does that mean you’re like me? Do you get off on people hurting and violating you too?”

Rantaro panted, his back arching as he whimpered, shaking his head. “N-No, I don’t like this- I’d never like something like this- I- I’m-” He stammered out, kicking his legs uselessly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was getting hard, though, and he couldn’t ignore the growing heat in his stomach either. He was turned on, he realized, and he had no clue why. He shouldn’t enjoy what was happening. None of this was right. It was wrong of him to get off on it. It was wrong to get hard. Shame started welling up in his chest and he let out a tiny sob, face burning. He bucked his hips up into Shuichi’s touch despite himself, though, cursing under his breath as he grew harder. It felt  _ good _ . Did Team Danganronpa make him like these sorts of things? Or had he always liked them, even before the killing game? He had no way of knowing. His head started to spin. “ _ Shuichi stop- _ ”

“But I don’t wanna!” Shuichi laughed, unbuttoning Rantaro’s jeans and tugging them down a bit, starting to touch him over his briefs. He straddled Rantaro’s thigh and rocked his hips too, grinding his own erection against Rantaro and letting out a loud moan. “I’m having so much fun, Rantaro, this is so hot- I-I never wanna stop touching you, I love this… And you… you love this too…” He smirked and pressed his hand down harder, forcing a shaky moan out of Rantaro. “It’s okay to like fucked up things. That’s why you wanted to be in Danganronpa in the first place, huh? Why you tried out for season 52?” He was practically cackling. “You love getting hurt.  _ Admit it. _ You love it just like I do, you’re fucked up too.”

Rantaro shook his head, still rutting against Shuichi’s hand and letting out tiny, aroused sounds. “I don’t! I-I don’t like this at all, I don’t love this- I  _ can’t _ .. Shuichi, stop, stop- I don’t-  _ Please stop- _ ” He babbled, not sure who he was trying to convince with his words. Part of him new Shuichi was right. That was why he tried out for Danganronpa, and it was why he wanted to be in the next season too. The rest of him didn’t want to admit it. “ _ I hate this, really, I do! _ ”

Shuichi glared at him. “Don’t lie to me,” he huffed, slapping Rantaro across the face as hard as he could. He reached his hand into Rantaro’s briefs too, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to jack him off. “Don’t lie to yourself either. You love this.  _ Say it. Say you love being hurt. _ ”

Rantaro was overwhelmed, tears running down his face as a sob wracked his body. He was torn between moaning loudly and crying out in pain again, unsure what to do with himself, so he just did a broken and failed version of both, squirming underneath Shuichi. He felt good. He felt too good. This was bad and it had to stop, but he was too tired to fight anymore. “I-I love this!” He finally admitted, voice shaky and broken, “I love this so much! I love it when you hurt me!”

“That’s a good boy,” Shuichi cooed, “So good that you finally admitted it, so good that you said it…” With the hand that wasn’t jacking Rantaro off, Shuichi started to play with Rantaro’s chest, pinching down on one of his nipples and giggling at the whine he elicited. Then he started clawing at the skin, raking his nails down it and watching as streaks of red formed, completely and utterly fascinated by Rantaro’s overwhelmed and unsure reactions. “I think I love hurting you too, so this is gonna be a lot of fun, but… I’m not gonna do anything too bad yet. Let’s just have fun, okay? I wanna fuck you so bad…” He hummed. “Are you a virgin?”

Rantaro shook his head. He was still trembling, and his voice wavered when he spoke. “... No, ‘m not…” He mumbled, trying to catch his breath, “... But I normally top when I’m with guys.” He still wasn’t sure if he wanted Shuichi to fuck him or not, his mind too messy to sort his feelings about and too many things happening to even try, but he knew it was useless to try and stop Shuichi, so he went along with things, ignoring any part of himself that still hated what was happening.

Shuichi laughed softly, crawling off of Rantaro to start stripping, tossing his clothes to the side by one of the Rantaro body pillows. “Really? So you’re bottoming just for me?” Shuichi giggled, “I’m honored… Even if you’re not the same as my favorite character, I still feel special… I-I’ve always dreamed about fucking you…”

He crawled back onto the bed once he was naked, pulling a bottle of lube out of seemingly nowhere. He pulled Rantaro’s boxers down and stared at the other boy’s dick, licking his lips at the sight. “Aw… it’s just as cute as the rest of you,” He cooed, his tone back to being patronizing, “I wanna suck you off so bad, but I’m more than a little impatient. I-I’m so hard, Rantaro, I  _ need  _ to fuck you. I-I’ll die if I don’t.”

“Then do it,” Rantaro said, “Hurry up and fuck me, Shuichi. I need it too.” He probably didn’t, and he probably didn’t even want it to happen, but he did want to get this all over with. The sooner Shuichi fucked him, the sooner they’d be done, and the sooner he’d be able to think straight without all this conflicting pain and arousal overwhelming his mind. He needed this to be over so he could feel sane again.

Shuichi grinned. “I’m glad the feelings mutual,” he said, squirting some lube onto his fingers and starting to slowly push one of them into Rantaro. “I’ve wanted this for so long, ever since I saw you on season 52… I-I was so turned on when you strapped that bomb to Saburo, I wasn’t sure what I wanted more. On one hand, seeing you get executed would be so hot, but-” He started fucking Rantaro with his finger, quickly adding a second one, causing Rantaro to wince at the stretch. “On the other hand, I knew that if you won you’d get to leave and then I could find you and fuck you for real-” He added a second finger. “-And a p-part of me wanted to be Saburo too. I really wanted you to kill me. I-I was actually hoping you would, Rantaro, I wanted to be murdered by you so bad.” He was panting now, and he added a third finger, brushing against Rantaro’s prostate and pulling more moans out of him.

Once he was sure Rantaro was ready, Shuichi pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up, lining his cock up with Rantaro’s entrance and pushing in slowly. Rantaro let out a low whine, mewling and rocking his hips, trying to speed things up. “Stop that,” Shuichi said, pinning Rantaro’s hips to the bed, “We go at  _ my  _ pace.” He slowed down even more, proving his point.

Rantaro cried, tears bubbling up in his eyes again. He sniffled, trying in vain to move his hips and get Shuichi to speed up, frustrated. “P-Please,” he stuttered, “Please hurry. Go faster.”

Shuichi laughed, not giving into Rantaro’s request at all. In fact, he went completely still once he was all the way in, letting out his own satisfied moan. He shut his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being inside Rantaro. “God, this is just as good as I thought it’d be. You’re so tight…” He let out a content sigh, then looked down at Rantaro, smirking. “You know, you sound so pretty when you’re begging. If you really want me to hurry up then beg  _ more _ .”

“I-I…” Rantaro stuttered a bit, looking away and swallowing whatever was left of his pride. “I need you to hurry. Please, move- fuck me- P-Please I need it-” He hiccuped out a sob, “Shuichi, I need you to hurry, I’m begging you, please… I…” He paused for a second, trying to think of things to say that would be appealing to Shuichi. Shuichi was a fucked up freak, and if Rantaro wanted to get anywhere he needed to play into that freakiness. He suddenly remembered something Shuichi had said a bit earlier, and decided that copying him would be the best bet. “I’ll  _ die  _ if you don’t. Seriously, Shuichi, I-I need you to fuck me or I’m gonna  _ die  _ right here! Please, please, please just fuck me already, I need you to wreck me! I need to be  _ ruined! _ ”

Shuichi licked his lips, his whole body shaking from arousal. Everything felt hot and heavy, and he was so turned on he felt like he might pass out. He chuckled. It felt great. “Well, I-I can’t deny you when you put it like that,” He giggled, “I don’t want my  _ precious  _ Rantaro dying on me.” He pulled out completely and then thrusted back in, setting a hard and fast pace out of nowhere, causing Rantaro to practically scream, his back arching as he moaned, balling his hands into fists and pulling at his handcuffs. Shuichi moaned too, ducking his head down to bite and Rantaro’s neck again, wanting to taste the boy’s blood once more. 

“ _ Shuichi- _ ” Rantaro cried, starting to sob again, his chest heaving, “Shuichi this feels so good! I-I-  _ Fuck-”  _ He whimpered and whined, tears running down his cheeks. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Between the pain in his neck, the pleasure of being fucked, being kidnapped and… everything else that had happened, he didn’t know what to do with himself or how he was supposed to react. He felt broken at this point. Everything was too good, but it was too bad too. His body felt like hell, but at the same time being fucking like this was heaven. Everything was nothing and a lot and he was dying but he was living and he wanted this but he didn’t and-

“You love this,” Shuichi said, cutting through Rantaro’s thoughts as he fucked him, changing the angle he was thrusting at so that he hit Rantaro’s prostate dead on every time. Rantaro screamed. “You  _ love  _ this, Rantaro.” Shuichi groaned, already close to cumming. “Tell me how much you love this.” He looked down at Rantaro expectantly.

Rantaro, not knowing what to do, just nodded, still crying. “I love this Shuichi! I-I love this so much!” He said, unsure if what he was saying was true or not, his voice all shaky and ruined. Drool and tears mixed with the blood on his neck, and his sweaty hair was matted against his forehead, making him look disgusting in the most appealing way possible. “ _ I love it when Shuichi fucks me! I love being wrecked by you! _ ”

Shuichi came the second Rantaro said that, filling Rantaro up with his cum and causing the other boy to cum too, making a mess of his stomach in the process. He whimpered as Shuichi pulled out, feeling suddenly empty. He shut his eyes, trying to catch his breath, but passing out instead.

~~~~~

When Rantaro woke up, Shuichi was laying next to him, holding him in his arms with a fond smile on his face, humming. He chuckled. “Oh! You’re awake again,” he said, “Don’t worry, you weren’t out that long. Did you sleep well, at least?”

Rantaro frowned, ignoring all of what Shuichi said. “How long?” He asked instead, “How long do you plan on keeping me here?”

Shuichi laughed and ruffled his hair. “Until auditions for season 53 open up, obviously. We’re gonna be in the next killing game together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	3. (Kaito/Shuichi, Nonexplicit) Fucked up fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucked up Kaito/Shuichi fluff! This one is way shorter than the last chapter, but I still had fun writing it. HUGE trigger warning for animal death.

The cat lay dead on the ground before them, a box cutter stabbed all the way through it’s little neck and poking out the other side, the sharp metal painted red and sparkling in the sunlight. Blood still seeped from the wound, staining the grass and fur around it. Shuichi stared with morbid fascination. 

Just a few minutes ago, that cat had been alive. It had been purring as Shuichi petted its tiny heard, chatting with Kaito and smiling. Kaito, who had been staring down at the cat with an unreadable darkness in his eyes. Kaito, who apparently carried around a box cutter at all times. Kaito, who had just killed the damn cat. 

Shuichi giggled as he thought about it. It had been fun to watch. He looked up at Kaito, a manic grin on his face. “Why’d you kill the little guy?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, “I know killing animals is, like, your thing, but you didn’t have to do that.”

Kaito shrugged, as nonchalant about his violence as ever. “I was getting bored,” he said, like it was obvious, “I can only listen to you talk about your weird Danganronpa headcanons for so long before I start to get bored.” He knelt down by the cat’s body and pulled his box cutter out of it, retracting the blade and pocketing it. He smirked. “Plus, it seemed like you enjoyed the show. I bet you think about my killing habit when you jack off, freak.” His tone was friendly and warm despite his words.

“Maybe I do,” Shuichi said, blushing and ducking his head down so that his hat covered his eyes. He started to fidget with his hands a bit nervously. “O-Or maybe I don’t. It’s not like you would know, Kaito.” He bit his lip. “You probably get off on killing animals too, so it’s not like you’re innocent or anything.”

Kaito barked out a laugh, standing up again and putting his hands in his pockets. He stomped on the cat’s skull as hard as he could, crushing the bone under the weight of his boots. Shuichi was still watching intently. “I don’t, actually, I’m not a freak.” He looked down at Shuichi and grinded his heel into the ground, smearing the mushy, bloody remains of the cat around. “The enjoyment I get from killing things isn’t sexual. I mean, maybe if it was a person, but I wouldn’t know. I’ve never killed an actual person before.” He paused, sighing. “... I want to, though. I  _ really  _ want to.” His shoulders slumped and he frowned. “Killing strays is only fun for so long, y’know? The rush I got from it has kinda faded. The magic’s gone.”

Shuichi perked up, looking at Kaito with twinkling eyes, drool starting to dribble down his chin. “Y-You could kill me!” He stuttered out, “I wouldn’t mind, really, I’d actually kinda like it!” He beamed. “And nobody would miss me or look for me either! I’d be the perfect victim, Kaito, so please-”

“Nah, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna do that, save your victim bullshit for when you're in Danganronpa,” Kaito said, smiling softly. “I’d never kill you, Shuichi. I like you too much for that.”

“Ah… Really?” Shuichi asked softly. His face grew even hotter and he looked away again, his heart practically beating out of his chest. He had been crushing on Kaito for a long time now, pretty much since he met him, and just hearing those words made his legs feel like jelly. 

Kaito nodded, then he kicked Shuichi onto the ground, pressing his face into the bloodied grass next to the cat with his shoe. “Of course I mean it! You’re my favorite toy. I  _ love  _ playing with you.”

Shuichi giggled again, looking back at forth at Kaito and the pile of dead cat next to him, his face bright red. “That makes me so happy!” He said, smiling up at Kaito, “I-I’m so happy that you like playing with me!”

Kaito hummed. “Wanna go get some ice cream?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. When Shuichi nodded, he took his foot off of the other boy and extended an arm to help him up, flashing him a toothy grin. “You’re gonna be the one paying, I hope you know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	4. (Kokichi/Shuichi, Explicit) Sadism, bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is fucked up, isn't it? Kokichi doesn't get off at all in this chapter, fair warning, and he doesn't enjoy anything that happens BUT it is all 100% consensual and, despite Kokichi's misery, he did ask for what happens and doesn't really regret it either so this chapter isn't noncon at all. And, also, another warning: There is a lot of blood in this chapter (duh), a very brief reference to sell harm that is so vague you might not even notice it, and there's also a lot of discussion of sickness and throwing up because this was ALMOST an emeto fic but then I remembered that the requester didn't mention that at all and the last thing I wanted to do was include a kink the requester didn't have ^^; either way, I hope you like this!

Kokichi was sitting down next to Shuichi, his small frame wrapped in a fluffy blanket as the two of them watched Danganronpa together, both of their gazes fixed on the screen in front of them. The second trial of season 52 was coming to a close, and they were both listening to the killer’s final words, knowing full well what was coming next. Dread knotted up in Kokichi’s gut and he started to rock back in forth, biting his lip. The killer was desperately stalling their execution. It was a sad sight, and it made Kokichi even more scared than he’d usually be. As much as he loved Danganronpa, the executions always left him feeling sick and terrified, and all this nervous anticipation was only building because of the killer’s stalling, causing Kokichi to feel nauseous. He glanced over at Shuichi, disappointed to see that the other boy’s expression was completely unreadable. He had been hoping to see that Shuichi was just as nervous as him. If Shuichi looked nervous too, then Kokichi thought he’d feel a strange sort of comfort it in, and their mutual fear would bring about solidarity, causing Kokichi to feel less sick or, at least, a little less alone in his own dread. But he got none of that. He turned back to the screen, a chill running down his spine when he saw that killer getting dragged off by the neck to their execution. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to watch what was coming next.

Screams filled the room as the killer was punished. Whatever was happening, Kokichi didn’t know or want to know, but he could hear the sounds of chainsaws and large things dropping to the floor. Fitting, considering the fact that the killer had been the Ultimate lumberjack. With his eyes closed, his imagination could run wild, and it probably led to Kokichi thinking what was happening on screen was far worse than it was. A part of him wanted to open his eyes to just see what was going on, that way he wouldn’t have to ponder it and fear the unknown as much as he did, but the rest of him knew that, if he opened his eyes, he’d most definitely throw up. If he was at home, he probably would’ve. He threw up a lot when he was watching Danganronpa, honestly. But, in front of Shuichi… Doing so would just be embarrassing. 

When the screaming finally stopped and the music died down, Kokichi finally opened his eyes, relieved to see that he had missed any of the gory parts. He let out a small sigh. Thank god. He turned to Shuichi again, about to open his mouth to ask what the other had thought, but Shuichi stood up before he could say anything.

“I-I… I need to go to the bathroom,” Shuichi stuttered out, his voice wavering. He was ducking his head down and looking away, so Kokichi had no clue what he was feeling. “I’ll be back in, like, a minute. Pause the show and wait for me please?”

Kokichi nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He picked up the remote and paused Danganronpa, leaning back on the couch and watching as Shuichi stumbled away, turning the corner into the hall and leaving Kokichi’s line of sight. Kokichi didn’t question the other’s odd behavior at all. Shuichi probably felt sick too, he figured, shutting his eyes and thinking through the trial they had just watched. It had been full of despair, since the murder was a complete accident, but, oddly enough, that made Kokichi excited. Lots of despair meant lots of hope! He couldn’t wait to see his favorite characters overcome this setback and become stronger!

He stayed there on his own for what felt like an eternity, and he found himself worrying about Shuichi. The other boy had been gone for quite awhile now. Was he okay? Was he throwing up for something? Kokichi frowned, not liking the idea that Shuichi was hurting at all. He started chewing on his lip, his brows furrowing in concern. Would it hurt to go check on him? Just for a second? To see if he was fine? He figured it probably wouldn’t be a huge deal, so he stood up, reluctantly leaving his warm blanket on the couch and, after stretching his legs for a second, he started walking down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

Kokichi stopped in front of the door and knocked on it softly. “Shuichi?” He called through the door, hesitant to raise his voice too much. “A-Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a long time… I’m a little worried.”

_ “I’m fine, Kokichi- _ ” Came Shuichi’s voice through the door. It sounded strained and heavy.  _ “- Just, give me a few more minutes. I-I’ll be out soon I just… _ ” He trailed off, going silent for a moment. “ _ P-Please go. _ ”

Kokichi’s concern only grew at that, and he pressed his ear to the door, frowning even more. Shuichi sounded off. His voice was all wobbly and there was something desperate about his tone that made Kokichi worry. “A-Are you sick?” Kokichi asked, “You sound sick… It’s okay if you’re sick, Shuichi, I feel a little ill myself! Just, like, um- If you gag yourself enough you’ll puke and the feeling will go away. So do that! I can help if you want, I do it all the time!” He was afraid that he sounded a little too eager to help Shuichi out, but it’s not like he could control his own excitement. He had a huge crush on Shuichi, afterall. He always jumped at the opportunity to help him out, even if what he was offering was sort of gross. It wasn’t that weird, okay? He’d do anything for Shuichi, but it was healthy, seriously. He only wanted to be nice and helpful. It wasn’t weird, even if people told him it was.

_ “Kokichi, seriously, I-I’m fine, I don’t need help, just go! Please! _ ” Shuichi replied, his voice still trembling and breathless. It sounded all shaky. Was he crying? Kokichi took a deep breath and shut his eyes, crunching numbers in his head. Shuichi really wanted him to go, but he knew he’d feel awful if Shuichi was sick and crying alone in the bathroom and he did nothing. So, with trembling hands, he turned the doorknob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. Kokichi braced himself and swung the door open.

What he saw, though, when he looked in the bathroom, wasn’t Shuichi sick and crying. No, Shuichi was just fine, but he was sitting on the floor, his pants and boxers pooled around his knees and a hand wrapped around his dick, his face all flushed and sweaty. He looked up at Kokichi, offering the other a shy smile. “I…” He started to say, the reason for his strained voice now more than apparent, “... I guess I can’t really hide what I’m doing now, can I?” He chuckled dryly, averting his gaze. “Y-You probably think I’m gross now, so you should probably just go…”

Kokichi stared down at him, face suddenly on fire. He stood there, dumbfounded and at a loss for what to do. He knew he should leave or at least tear his eyes away from Shuichi’s dick, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so for whatever reason. The sight in front of him was just… too appealing to ignore. Kokichi was fairly certain he’d be jacking off to this memory for the next few months. His hands started to sweat and he bit his lip. “Um… Why are you…?” He asked softly, tilting his head to the side. Morbid curiosity fueled his question more than anything else, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what turned Shuichi on.

“The execution, obviously,” Shuichi said, no longer jacking off but not moving his hand either, “It’s disgusting, I know, I’m a total freak b-but watching that… there was just so much blood. Blood’s hot, y’know? Watching people get hurt and… getting hurt myself… I-It does things to me. Heh, it’s probably why I like Danganronpa as much as I do. The gore really gets me going.”

“Ah…” Kokichi shut the door behind himself slowly, “I can’t stomach the gore at all, actually, b-but if you like it um…” He shut his eyes, too flustered to look at Shuichi while he said the next part. “I-I could help you out with that sort of thing too! I mean, I’d help you out in any way, so if you wanna like…” He poked his fingers together. “Make me bleed or something… I wouldn’t say no.” His face was bright red as he spoke, and his voice sounded just as shaky as Shuichi’s. “I-I wouldn’t like it at all, that’s not what I’m into, but if you like it then I don’t mind! I’d do it for you!”

Shuichi was caught off guard by Kokichi’s confession, but he found himself giggling, getting more turned on at the idea of hurting Kokichi. “Really?” He drawled, looking up at the shorter boy, “You’d do that for me?” His shy grin grew into a devious smirk when Kokichi nodded, still visibly flustered. “Then strip and sit down with me. I-I won’t make it too bad but, um,” He was drooling, “Sorry if it’s more than you can take.”

Kokichi hesitated, but he nodded again and started to unbutton his school uniform, taking it off and slowly and then folding it up neatly, setting his clothes down on the bathroom floor. He took his boxers off too, embarrassed, and then he sat down in front of Shuichi. Kokichi looked down at the floor and chewed on his lip. He had never been a huge fan of his own body, finding it far too tiny and feminine to be attractive, and he was worried that Shuichi would find it all just as disgusting as he did. 

Shuichi hummed as he watched Kokichi. “Aw, you’re so cute,” He cooed, his voice sickeningly sweet as spoke, “And your cock is so small! Just like the rest of you.”

“D-Don’t say things like that,” Kokichi practically squeaked, covering his blushing face as a strange sense of humiliation flooded over him. “It’s embarrassing!”

“Sorry, sorry, I just can’t help it,” Shuichi laughed, not sounding the least bit apologetic. He reached into one of the drawers on the sink and pulled out a Razor. Kokichi peeked through his fingers, going completely still when he saw it.

He frowned. “Why do you have that in here?” Kokichi asked, “I mean, I know what I signed up for but… in your bathroom? Really? I-I thought you’d have to go the the kitchen to get a knife or something…” He thought he would’ve had more time to mentally prepare himself.

Shuichi shrugged. “You never know when you’re gonna need to cut something,” He said nonchalantly, pulling Kokichi into his lap and chuckling again, expression dark and delirious but incredibly aroused nonetheless. “J-Just remember that you consented to this…”

Kokichi nodded. “I know I did,” He said quietly, “I’d let you do anything to me Shuichi, even if I don’t like it so this is fine. It’s fine. I want you to do whatever you want.”

“God, if you keep saying things like that I might just kill you, Kokichi,” Shuichi snickered, lifting the razor into the air. Both of them sucked in a breath in anticipation, and Shuichi pressed the razor down on Kokichi’s bare thigh, digging it in deep and then pulling it to the side, cutting through the flesh in a clean line. 

The action made Kokichi cry out in pain, tears bubbling up in his eyes and spilling over already, his breathing speeding up. He looked down at the cut in horror, eyes wide as he caught sight of his own blood, the dark, red liquid slowly dripping and running down his thigh.

Shuichi’s dick twitched at the sight, and he started to grind against Kokichi’s ass, moaning and slicing up Kokichi’s thigh again, practically ripping it to shreds with cut after cut, some spaced far apart and others criss crossing on top of eachother. He dipped the razor down carefully each time, pressing the blade down deeper than he normally would on himself, loving the pained whimpers and cries the action pulled from the smaller boy. Occasionally, he’d stab the razor into Kokichi’s thigh, not bothering with cuts and just pushing the metal in quickly and pulling it out just as fast. Kokichi practically screamed each time he did it. It was so arousing. At some point, he switched to Kokichi’s other thigh too, knowing that he wouldn’t be satisfied until as much of the flesh as torn up and bloody and ruined as possible.

Kokichi was sobbing now, squirming in pain and screaming, not enjoying this at all. He felt dizzy and light headed and his thighs were warm and burning, covered in nothing but awful, searing, stinging pain. When he shut his eyes, the pain seemed to consume and overwhelm him, making him want to pass out here and now, but when he opened them all he could focus on was the blood pouring down his skin and onto Shuichi and the bathroom floor, the sight of it making him want to double over and dry heave, hacking up whatever was in his stomach. When he agreed to this, he thought that he’d at least get turned on by Shuichi using him, or that Shuichi would be kind enough to do something to make all this feel a little better, give him a bit of pleasure to take the edge off the pain, but he had no such luck. Shuichi proved to be nothing but sadistic and self centered, only caring about his own pleasure and morbid need to ruin Kokichi. Kokichi didn’t regret anything, though. As awful as he felt and as much as he hated this, he was happy to know that Shuichi was at least enjoying his suffering. That idea was the only thing keeping him from losing it or asking for all of this to stop. 

Moans and cries filled the room. Shuichi had dropped the razor at some point and was now completely focused on grinding against Kokichi, not bothering to move so that he’d at least be touching Kokichi’s cock and giving the smaller boy a reward for taking all the pain so well. He gripped Kokichi’s still bloody thighs and squeezed hard, groaning as he fucked himself against the other boy, rutting and rocking his hips in a desperate haze, so, so close to cumming. 

When his thighs were grabbed, Kokichi thrashed about desperately. He screamed again, but his voice was hoarse and pathetic, tears were running down his cheeks, and he was sobbing so much that any noises he made were unclear and broken sounding. “ _ Shuichi! _ ” He cried, “ _ Shuichi, I-It hurts- _ ”

Hearing that did it for Shuichi, and he came with a loud moan, panting and taking a moment to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he took his hands off of Kokichi’s thighs, smearing the blood and then gently grabbing Kokichi’s face, cupping his cheeks in his palms. “Aw, somebody’s a big crybaby,” He giggled, wiping the boy’s tears away but getting his face bloody in the process. “Of course it hurts. That’s the point.” He smirked.

Kokichi was grossed out, but he didn’t make any move to pull away, and he just let Shuichi cover his face in his own blood. He sobbed and sniffled, whimpering. “A-Are you at least gonna get me off too?” He asked, barely audible.

Shuichi shook his head, laughing. “Of course not! I’m too tired from cumming, and I just wanna enjoy the afterglow from all that.” He hummed. “If you wanna get off then why not do it yourself?”

“B-But I’m not turned on enough to jack off…” Kokichi whined, “I just feel awful and sick and dizzy and-” He was cut off by Shuichi shoving his thumb in his mouth, the sudden action making Kokichi choke a bit and the taste of his blood making him gag.

“That that’s not my problem, is it? Come on, let’s just get you patched up and finish up this episode of Danganronpa. No need to do anything else, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	5. (Kaito/Shuichi, Explicit) Wake up sex, dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the second chapter in a row where somebody doesn't get off! Anyway, there's not much to warn for in this chapter other than dubcon, but everybody's into it so it's fine. I kinda wanted this to be full blown somnophilia, but the requester wanted both parties to be awake I think...

Shuichi stirred a bit in his sleep, and he woke up after a few seconds passed, his eyes blinking open but still bleary, unshed tears blurring his vision. His whole body felt hot, and his breath was coming out all heavy and labored, which confused him. He panted, wiping at his eyes, trying to get a grip on what was happening, still disoriented from dreaming. He froze up when he realized that the heat he felt in his ass was very much real and very much not a dream. His eyes trailed down, and he was face to face with Kaito, who had three lubed up fingers pushed into Shuichi’s ass, and he also caught sight of his own erection. Shuichi would have blushed, but his face was already bright red, and had been since he woke up. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He whimpered. “K-Kaito…?” He asked slowly, voice still sounding somewhat distance. Despite everything, he was still half asleep.

Kaito had frozen up too, but he chuckled upon hearing his name, a smirk forming on his face. “Yeah Shuichi?” He said, “Did you sleep well?” He started fucking his fingers in and out of Shuichi at a teasingly slow pace, causing Shuichi to whimper again and squirm a bit.

“What are you doing?” Shuichi continued instead of answering Kaito, his heart beating out of his chest. “I thought we were just having like… a normal sleepover like usual, not…” He trailed off, squeaking and whining when Kaito added a fourth finger. The stretch of it burned, but the pain only made the heat in Shuichi abdomen grow. He practically melted against the sheets when Kaito bit down on thigh. “I-I didn’t think we were going to do anything like this.”

Kaito only shrugged. “Well, you thought wrong,” He said, “I’m getting ready to fuck you.” He sighed, pulling his fingers out of Shuichi and then lubing up his cock, another lazy chuckle leaving his lips. “But I wasn’t planning for you to wake up during this, heh.” He lined himself up with Shuichi’s hole and started pushing in, groaning.

Shuichi let out a low moan, gripping the sheets in his hands and shutting his eyes. “B-But why wouldn’t you want me to be awake?” He asked, not quite understanding, “I’m always willing to this sort of stuff with you, Kaito… I’ve been wanting to be fucked by you for so long… been waiting forever for it...”

“We’ve already fucked before,” Kaito said simply, voice barely strained despite what he was doing. When he was all the way inside of Shuichi, he stopped for a moment, looking down at the shorter boy. “No need to wait, I do this all the time. Every time you sleep over at my place, as soon as you’re out, I have my way with you. Been like that for months.”

Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat and he shuddered, his whole body feeling like jelly. Everything grew even hotter. The room felt like it was spinning. Shuichi’s grip on the sheets tightened. He bit his lip, a needy whine escaping him despite his best efforts to keep it in. The idea of Kaito taking advantage of him so many times without him ever finding out was incredibly hot. He started squirming again, his dick twitching as his mind wandered, wondering about what all Kaito could have done to his body while he was sleeping. “... You do?” He panted, breathless. 

Kaito didn’t nod or answer or anything like that, he just pulled nearly all the way of Shuichi and slammed his hips back in, starting to fuck him hard and fast, a quiet grunt leaving him as he did so. He held Shuichi’s hips with a bruisingly tight grip. 

“Of course I do, you fucking slut,” He finally said, laughing at the pathetic moans Shuichi was letting out, “You’re so fun to take advantage of, and so  _ easy _ . I can do anything to you when you’re sleeping, and you’re absolutely helpless to stop me. You won’t even stop me when you’re awake, will you? I bet you love this, Shuichi. I bet you love it when I force you to be mine.” He slammed his hips even extra hard when he said that, emphasizing his words with his body. 

Shuichi nodded, Mewling and grasping at the bed sheets, his knuckles white. He was biting down on his lip so hard that blood was starting to drip down his chin. Loud moans left him with every one of Kaito’s thrusts, and he was sounding more and more wrecked with every word, quietly cursing under his breath and whimpering, rocking his hips in time with Kaito’s movements. “I love it!” He cried, “I-I love being yours, Kaito, I love it when you have your way with me I…” He let out another moan, sucking in a deep breath. “I-I love  _ you! _ Anything you do, I love it, do whatever you want to me!”

“That’s what I thought you’d say, you stupid fucking slut,” Kaito spat, moving one of his hands closer to Shuichi’s face and holding his fingers in front of the boy’s face. “Open up.” He said, forcibly pushing his fingers into Shuichi’s mouth before he could even comply with his order. He snickered and pushed his fingers back as far as he could. They hit the back of Shuichi’s throat, causing him to gasp and choke, gagging as tears formed in his eyes.

Kaito continued to fuck him fast and hard, shutting his eyes and starting to pant a bit himself, losing some of his composure since he was so close to cumming. Watching Shuichi gag on his fingers but still obediently let him feel around his mouth and throat made him groan and, when Shuichi started to suck on the digits despite his choking, Kaito felt himself go over the edge. He came with a grunt, filling Shuichi up. He caught his breath for a moment and then pulled out, removing his fingers from Shuichi’s mouth too and wiping them on the bed sheets.

Shuichi was panting, his cock his still hard and erect since he hadn’t gotten off yet. He coughed and tried to remember how to breathe again, whimpering and wiping the blood off his chin. He looked at Kaito expectantly, wanting the taller boy to continue, wanting nothing more than to cum. 

Kaito barked out a laugh at that. “You really think I’m gonna finish you off? You’re just my toy. Sluts don’t deserve to cum. I didn’t get you off the other times I fucked you, and I’m not about to change things up just because you’re awake”

“B-But…” Shuichi stuttered out, squirming and whimpering, “Can I at least jack off or finger myself or something? I’m so turned on, Kaito…”

“Nope! I told you, sluts don’t deserve to cum. You said you’d love anything I do, so you’d love me doing nothing too right? Don’t you love this?” Kaito chuckled, reaching over and ruffling Shuichi’s hair in a patronizing manner. Then he tugged on it. Hard. _ “Don’t you love me?” _

Shuichi let out a pained cry that broke off into a moan, and he nodded but the action caused his hair to get pulled on more. He whined. “I love you, Kaito. I-I’ll just… take a cold shower or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	6. (Kaito/Shuichi, Explicit) Face fucking, verbal humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this one on my phone so I'm super sorry if it's not very good or full of typos! There aren't warnings for this chapter, since there's no blood or dub/noncon, but there is a lot of bullying Shuichi lol (but who doesn't love calling him a slut, hm?)

"Say it," Kaito spat, looking down at Shuichi with a glare on his face, holding his phone in the air. The camera app was open, and he had it focused on Shuichi, who was kneeling in front of him, completely naked save for his socks and shoes. "You know what I want you to say, so say it already. Word for word. I want to hear it come from you. I want you to admit it to yourself."

Shuichi whimpered, embarrassed, and he lowered his head a bit, frowning and looking away. "B-But it's embarrassing…" he stuttered out, blushing. Kaito gripped at his hair and tugged it hard, causing him to squeak. 

_ "Say it," _ Kaito repeated, his voice firmer and more demanding, "Don't make me tell you again."

Nodding, Shuichi gulped, his eyes flicking up and locking onto the camera, looking directly at it for a few seconds, hesitating and taking a deep breath. Then he shut his eyes and began reciting the lines Kaito had given him earlier. 

"My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I go to Spring Field Academy," He started, "And… I'm Kaito Momota's personal fuck toy. All I'm good for is sucking his cock." His face burned more and more as he spoke, humiliation overwhelming his nerves and causing shame to grow in his gut, which only fueled his growing hard on. He whined, biting down on his lip. "I-I'm just a slut who's meant to be used. I… I love being used too..." Tears started bubbling up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "I was born to be a fleshlight." He opened his eyes, his vision blurred, and looked up at the camera again. "M-My, uh- ah- my only purpose is being a whore..." He was sniffling now, crying and letting out tiny sobs, but he was trying to grind against the floor too, his dripping cock desperate for attention. "I'm a p-pathetic excuse for a human, so it's better for me to be a sex toy instead… Being an object is what I deserve." He was squirming and panting, voice wobbling. "I-I'm useless if I'm not getting fucked."

Kaito laughed at him and pressed the stop button on his recording, pocketing his phone with a smirk. "See? That wasn't so hard, Shuichi. I knew you were shameless enough to actually say it."

"Kaito-" Shuichi started to say, but he was cut off by Kaito shoving his head and forcing it against the growing tent in his jeans. Shuichi nuzzled the hard-on, wiping his tears against the rough fabric and whining again, rubbing his thighs together.

"Aw, does my whore wanna suck me off?" Kaito asked. When Shuichi nodded, he snickered, pulling the other boy's hair again and forcing him to let out a pained moan. "Beg for it. Let me know how badly you want it."

Shuichi already felt completely and utterly humiliated, so he didn't see a point in hesitating again. He had no pride to hold onto, and no shame either. All of that had left him by now. Being video taped saying all those embarrassing things broke something in him. "Please Kaito," he started to beg, "P-Please let me suck your cock. I want it so bad, I need it… please…"

Kaito laughed at him again, grinding his hips against Shuichi's face, his zipper pulling harshly against the boy's cheek. "You call that begging? I don't know if you actually want to suck me off or not, you're not convincing me at all. Do a better job or I'll post that video online," He taunted.

"Please!" Shuichi started begging again, sounding frantic and desperate, "Kaito, I need to suck your cock, I-I wanna feel you in my mouth, I wanna choke on you, I… I want you to fuck my face… I don't even wanna be able to breathe, Kaito, I just need your cock so badly-" He was rocking his hips again, trying in vain to get some stimulation. "Please, please,  _ please _ \- I- ah- I need it."

The sound of a zipper being undone made Shuichi go silent, and he watched as Kaito pulled his cock out, drooling at the sight. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head and shutting his eyes, swirling his tongue around the dick in his mouth. He got ready to push his head down and take more of it into his mouth, but Kaito was already one step ahead of him. The taller boy tightened his grip on Shuichi's head and thrust his hips in all the way, making Shuichi choke and gag when his nose was up against his pubes. Shuichi tried to pull off on instinct, his body's natural reaction being to stop this from happening, but Kaito forced him to stay down, chuckling and groaning at the way Shuichi's throat spasmed around him. Tears were running down Shuichi's bright red face as he looked up at Kaito.

"I'm gonna give you what you asked for," Kaito said lowly, before starting to fuck Shuichi's face with reckless abandon, slamming his cock in and out of the smaller boy's mouth with no regard to whether or not Shuichi would be able to breathe. He was only chasing his own pleasure, since Shuichi was nothing more than an object to him.  _ A sex toy. _

With how fast he was going, it didn't take Kaito long to get close, and when he was he pulled out of Shuichi's mouth, starting to jack himself off. Shuichi immediately started to cough and gasp for air, practically dry heaving as he struggled to breath again, but Kaito forced his head up with his free hand, smirking at the teary eyed, wrecked expression on the smaller boy's face, spit leaking from his mouth. He came with a grunt, spilling his load all over Shuichi's face and panting for a bit, catching his breath. Then he smiled down at Shuichi. "You almost look pretty when you're covered in my cum," he said.

Shuichi smiled brokenly at him, nodding. "Really…?" He asked quietly, his hoarse voice barely audible. Kaito had really done a number on his throat. "I-I feel pretty like this…"

Kaito laughed. "Almost doesn't mean you are," he mocked, sitting down on the bed and pulling Shuichi into his lap. He wrapped a hand around the boy's erection, chuckling. "Wow, you're awful hard, aren't you? Do you really get off on being a toy?"

Shuichi moaned, giving a shameful nod. "I do," he mumbled, "I-It always feels good…" he started to rock his hips, knowing Kaito wasn't going to start jacking him off. Kaito didn't stop him, since he found it hilarious that Shuichi was desperate enough to get off like this. 

"You're such a slut, Shuichi, I'm surprised more people aren't using you. Maybe I  _ should _ send that video out, hm? Let people know how much of a whore you are?" Kaito started biting Shuichi's neck, nibbling and sucking and marking him up with hickies.

Shuichi whimpered, continuing to let out needy moans as he fucked himself against Kaito's hand, his body growing hotter and hotter. "B-But I'm your personal whore… I'm supposed to be special…" he whined, thrusting his hips faster and faster. "Why'd you make me say I'm a personal fuck toy if you wanna let other people use me..."

Kaito snorted. "To fuck with you, duh. You should know by now that you're not special. I have a lot of toys I play with, you're not even the best one," he grinned and nuzzled against Shuichi's neck, the oddly tender gesture juxtaposing his words in a way that made Shuichi's head spin. "You're just the easiest one. I don't even have to say anything for you to spread your legs for me."

The mix of cruelty and barely there affection was enough to push Shuichi over the edge, and he came with a loud cry of Kaito's name, shutting his eyes and trying to calm down for a second, his body still hot and sensitive.

"You're gonna be the one to clean my sheets," Kaito said, "And you're not allowed to wash my cum off your face until tomorrow, got it? Walk home with it on. Be thankful that I was willing to cum on you in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want! (This was a request from somebody on discord!)


	7. (Kaito/Shuichi, Explicit) Small Penis Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER chapter where Kaito degrades Shuichi... I think I have a problem

Shuichi’s hands scrambled for purchase on Kaito’s shoulders as he parted his lips, deepening their kiss and letting out a needy whine, his face flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. He and Kaito were making out in his bedroom, like they often did after school, but things were getting hot and heavy way faster than they normally did. It was clear that both of them wanted to go all the way today, despite never having sex with each other before. They had been dancing around the idea for months now, but never got further than just kissing and grinding against each other through their clothes. Neither of them were satisfied with just that, though. They both wanted more.

Kaito pulled away for air after a bit, panting and looking down at Shuichi, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Strip for me, babe,” He ordered, sitting back and watching intently as Shuichi nodded.

“Uh- Yeah, alright...” Shuichi mumbled, biting his lip and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. He brought his hands down to start unbuttoning his jeans, but paused, hesitating and looking up at Kaito, nervously sweating. “There’s, um, something I haven’t told you yet...” He took a deep breath and shifted around somewhat uncomfortably. “I mean- I-It’s nothing bad, you’re just probably going to be a bit… disappointed…”

“What? Are you secretly a chick or some shit?” Kaito asked condescendingly, cocking his head to the side. He was visibly confused and had no clue why Shuichi was suddenly so insecure, but was fully prepared to mock him for whatever it was. Just because they were fucking didn’t mean Kaito was about to be nice. Shuichi was a freak. He didn’t deserve kindness.

Shuichi shook his head. “No, no, I’m a guy I’m just uh…” He started unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, kicking them onto the floor and picking nervously at the hem of his boxers for a moment. “... K-Kinda small…” He tugged the boxers down all the way and tossed them down too. “... Sorry.”

Kaito’s gaze trailed down lower and lower until he was staring directly at Shuichi’s cock. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw it. Sure enough, Shuichi was… exceptionally small. He was fully hard right now, but his cock wasn’t any bigger than two and a half inches at most. Kaito snickered, throwing his head back and laughing even harder. “Damn, you might as well be a chick if your dick is that tiny!” He insulted, “When you said kinda small I figured you’d be a bit below average, but kinda was an understatement, Shuichi. Jesus fucking christ. Do you even  _ have  _ a dick?”

“K-Kaito, don’t talk like that!” Shuichi pouted, his face growing bright red from embarrassment. Despite his words, his cock twitched in interest at the verbal humiliation, and he quickly tried to hide it, covering his crotch up with his hands and whimpering. “If you’re gonna be mean to me then g-get out of my room, we’re not having sex if-”

“Really? We’re not?” Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s chin with his hand, forcing the smaller boy to look up at him, “I’m pretty sure we will be having sex even if I’m mean to you, because it seemed like you  _ liked  _ that.”

Shuichi bit down on his lip real hard and squeezed his eyes shut again, too embarrassed to make eye contact but not strong enough to force his head from Kaito’s grip. He didn’t say anything, though. He just let out a small whine and sat there, flustered and incredibly turned on. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie and say he didn’t like it when Kaito was mean to him, but he didn’t want to admit either.

Kaito chuckled. “I’ll take your silence as confirmation. You definitely like it when I make fun of you, don’t you?” He hummed in thought, pressing the pad of his thumb against Shuichi’s bottom lip and then pushing it inside of the smaller boy’s mouth, forcing him to suck on it. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you act at school. You could easily keep your head down and stay out of the way, but you don’t do that, do you? No, you stick out because you like it when people treat you like shit.” Shuichi whimpered around his thumb, his eyes growing watery but his breathing growing heavier as he shuddered in response to Kaito’s words. “Just like how you could easily keep your pants on and hide your shame, but no… you don’t do that… because you  _ want  _ me to make fun of your pathetic excuse for a cock.”

Shame grew in Shuichi’s gut and it mixed with the heat that filled him, causing him to moan but curl in on himself at the same time, squirming uncomfortably but definitely enjoying this. He knew it was depraved to get off on this shit, but he couldn’t help it. It was hot. He was messed up and he loved it.

“Go on, admit it,” Kaito said as he pulled his thumb out of Shuichi’s mouth, wiping it off on the boy’s cheek and smirking, “Tell me that you like it.”

“I-I like it,” Shuichi stammered, panting, a line of drool running down his chin, “I really like it, Kaito. When you’re mean to me it turns me on and… I… I like it when you make fun of how small my dick is…” 

Kaito barked out a laugh. “I knew I was right,” he said, reaching his hand down and wrapping it around Shuichi’s tiny cock, not at all surprised to find out that it was practically dripping, “And, if your words weren’t enough proof of how gross you are, all this precum definitely is. You’re so wet, Shuichi, it’s disgusting.” He started to jack Shuichi off, pulling out strings of pathetic moans and mewls. “God, your dick is tiny enough to fit in the palm of my hand, no wonder you don’t get laid. You could never please a partner with this useless thing! If it weren’t for the fact that you have a nice ass, I’m sure no one would ever wanna have sex with you... With a cock this useless you’re only good for getting fucked, right? If I weren’t gonna pound your ass into the mattress, I would’ve walked out the second you took your boxers off and revealed…  _ this _ .” He swiped his thumb over the head of Shuichi’s dick, smearing the precum around and then using it to lube up the handjob.

Shuichi rocked his hips in time with Kaito’s strokes, crying from the maddening combination of pleasure and degradation. “K-Kaito, fuck-” He cursed, sounding breathless and ruined.

“You like being talked down to more than I expected, and I’m sure you’d like getting abused too. Don’t you get bullied? How do you survive at school without getting hard whenever people shove you around?” Kaito sneered, “Or maybe you  _ do  _ get hard, but nobody ever notices because your dick doesn’t get big enough to notice. You’re so tiny you could probably pop boners in public all the time and nobody would ever know… and you’re definitely shameless enough to do that, aren’t you?”

Kaito shoved Shuichi back onto the mattress and forced his legs apart, ready to make good on his promise to fuck the other boy into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing for a bit ^^;; a lot of stuff came up. I'm not super happy with this drabble, since I'm out of practice, but I figured I'd post it anyway since it's been a long time since you've all gotten your fix of pregame shu smut. I should be able to get back to posting again like normal now!
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter ( @victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas I had to change it since the last blog got terminated) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	8. (Pregame!Shuichi/In game!Shuichi, Explicit) Selfcest, knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated ^^! This quarentine has been really hard on me ahah especially since I had to move back in with my dad... I just haven't found the time or motivation to write... but! I'm starting to feel a bit better lol this was really fun! There aren't many warnings for this chapter other than blood/injury/knifeplay heh (Also this is a whole 6k word chapter ^^;;; it got a little out of hand lmao)

Shuichi woke up to something tugging at his wrist. It startled him, but he tried his best to remain calm, not wanting to freak out and make a potentially dangerous situation even worse by panicking. If somebody had broken into his room to kill him, having a panic attack wouldn’t help him out; he had to stay calm in order to defend himself.

He sat up in his bed and looked around to see what the source of the tugging was. It was dark and hard to see, but his eyes landed on another boy sitting beside him on the bed, a pair of black and white handcuffs connecting one of his wrists to Shuichi’s own. The mere presence of this boy was enough to put Shuichi on edge, but what made his nerves even worse was the fact that this boy looked exactly like him. His blood ran cold and a chill went up his spine. What  _ was _ this? What was going on?

“Oh, hey, you finally woke up,” The boy said, a lazy grin forming on his face as he looked at Shuichi. He rested his head in the palm of his free hand and continued speaking. “I was starting to think you died or some shit. You’re a pretty heavy sleeper, huh?”

Shuichi just squinted back at him, an incredulous look on his face as he tried to process what was happening. “Who are you?” He finally asked, keeping his voice low, “And what are you doing in here? I locked my door, how did you get in? Why do you look like me? What’s-”

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to answer all those questions,” He admitted with a chuckle, “But, basically, I’m you. Er- Well… I’m not really you, but I am you? Except I’m not. We’re the same person, but we have nothing in common.” He made some indecipherable gestures with the hand that wasn’t cuffed to Shuichi, and he shrugged, scratching at his neck a bit nervously. “My name’s Shuichi Saihara, but yours is too so… Hm… H-How about I take the last name and you take the first name? That way we don’t have to get confused about which one of us is which. I’ll be Saihara, you be Shuichi.”

“I- Alright,” Shuichi said, still incredibly confused, “Nice to meet you, Saihara?” He had no clue how to make heads or tails of this situation, and he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy, like the room was spinning around him and his head was going to fall off at any given moment. None of this made any fucking sense. Sure, neither did this entire killing game, but this was even more incomprehensible than everything else. Clones? Another version of him? It just didn’t make any sense.

Saihara grinned, oddly care free for this situation. “It’s nice to meet you too! I’m a huge fan, you know, I didn’t even think I’d get the chance to meet you. Y-You’re an Ultimate Detective, right? Do you plan on killing somebody?” He leaned forward as he spoke, something dark in his expression. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to see an Ultimate Detective get executed! You should kill somebody this chapter! Or I can do it for you, that’d be fun, I’ve always wanted to kill somebody! It’d be great, we should-”

“Shut up!” Shuichi snapped, glaring at Saihara, “Neither of us are going to kill anyone, okay? All I want to do is survive and make it home safe with as many survivors as possible. I don’t want to kill anybody, and I’m not going to let you commit murder either, okay? Just shut up about that stuff. It’s too late for this nonsense. I’m tired.”

“Aw, you’re so boring,” Saihara pouted, “I can’t believe they made me into a goody two shoes who doesn’t wanna kill anyone. That’s, like… taking away my whole personality. I really thought you’d be at least a bit like me.”

Shuichi sighed, laying back down in his bed and tugging Saihara down with him, making the other boy yelp as his back hit the mattress. “If your personality is that murderous, I’m glad I’m not like you. Just go to bed, we can talk more in the morning. You woke me up and-” He cut himself off with a yawn. “I’m still tired. We’re going to sleep.”

Saihara only pouted again. He made no move to get up, but it was clear that he wasn’t happy about being forced to lay down. “I’m not tired though!” He practically whined, “I don’t go to bed until the sun rises, and I stay up all night. I can’t possibly go to sleep right now, Shuichi…”

“Well, that’s not my problem, is it?” Shuichi muttered, clearly annoyed. He shut his eyes and pulled the blankets up over himself. “Stay up all night for all I care, just don’t wake me up again unless I sleep through the morning announcement.”

~~~~~

Saihara didn’t end up sleeping at all. He was still wide awake when the morning announcement went off, and he looked over at Shuichi, who was sleeping soundly. “Hey,” He said, tugging on Shuichi’s wrist again with the handcuffs, “You told me to wake you up for the morning announcement..”

Shuichi stirred in the bed and, slowly, he woke up, sitting up and going to rub at his eyes with his hands. In his sleepy state, he forgot about the fact that he and Saihara were cuffed together, and ended up pulling Saihara’s hand over near his face, which made him freak out for a moment. “What the-” He flinched, staring at Saihara with wide eyes for a moment before remembering the previous night, “Oh, right, you’re here.” He sighed and then started getting out of bed, pulling Saihara behind him. Saihara whined. 

“Wait, you’re getting out of bed already?” Saihara asked, stumbling out of bed and following Shuichi, “Isn’t it a bit early for that? Plus, I’m tired, I didn’t sleep! C-Can’t we just lay down for a bit longer-”

“No, we need to go to the dining hall,” Shuichi said firmly, “Just drink some coffee when we get there or something. I need to talk to the others about this, so I can’t afford to be late.” He started walking over to his dresser and pulled the top drawer open, grabbing one of the many copies of his uniform and picking it up. Then he just stared at it for a moment, at a loss for how to put it on. Saihara was handcuffed to him, which would not only mean stripping down in front of the other boy, but it would also make it impossible to pull one of the sleeves on. He sighed. “Guess I’m going out in my pajamas…”

Saihara whined. “Just don’t go out at all!” He was standing next to Shuichi, weakly trying to tug him back towards the bed with his handcuffed arm, “I’m tired, you can’t get changed… we should just stay here all day…”

“I already told you no,” Shuichi huffed, “C’mon, we’re going to the dining hall.” He started walking towards the door, practically dragging a sleepy, unhappy Saihara along with him. “Can you please walk on your own? you’re making this harder for both of us.”

“But I already told you I was tired!” Saihara yawned, “You should carry me…”

“I am not going to carry you.”

~~~~~

When they finally made it to the dining hall, everybody else was gathered there too and, from the looks of it, they were all cuffed to clones of themselves as well. Shuichi got himself some breakfast and two mugs of coffee, one for him and one for Saihara. He asked Saihara if he wanted food, but Saihara rejected it. He sat down at his usual table, still having to drag Saihara behind him, and he waited for Kaito and Maki to take their seats near him.

Maki eventually sat down with twice the amount of food she’d normally eat. The girl handcuffed to her, who Shuichi mentally referred to as Harukawa since Saiahra’s idea to refer to the clones by their last names was actually pretty, seemed to be very shy. She kept her head low and fidgeted with her pigtails nervously, biting at her lip. She was wearing a navy blazer and a plaid skirt and she looked just like Maki, except she lacked the dangerous and intimidating aura that Maki was known for.

It took awhile, but eventually Kaito took his seat too, practically wrestling his clone the entire way there. Momota, his clone, was dressed in a black school uniform with a red t-shirt underneath it, and he wore an aggressive glare, his teeth gritted together as he begrudgingly sat down with everyone else.

“Sorry it took me so long to get here, sidekicks, this pain in the ass over here kept trying to argue with me and hole himself up in my room,” Kaito said, motioning to Momota, who grew even angrier at the comment.

“Who the hell are you calling a pain in the ass, you fucking pain in the ass?!” Momota practically shouted, making Harukawa flinch and Saihara lean forward in interest. Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi chose to just ignore them all.

Shuichi nodded sympathetically. “No worries, I understand. Saihara wanted to stay in my room too, I had to drag him all the way here,” He explained, “Do you have any clue what’s up with these guys?”

Maki shook her head. “No idea, but I can only assume it’s another one of Monokuma’s motives. He’ll probably explain it once we’re all in the dining hall.” She took a bite of her food. “At least mine’s not a pain, she seems nice enough. A little anxious, but she’s sweet. She did my hair for me this morning.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s nice. I wish I got as lucky as you,” Shuichi sighed, looking around the cafeteria, “Come to think of it, who all isn’t here yet?” His eyes scanned the room quickly, making a mental list of all the students gathered. “Kokichi’s the only person missing, I think.”

“Of course that asshole isn’t here yet,” Maki muttered, “How long do you think he’s gonna make us wait before he shows up? He’s probably busy torturing his poor clone.”

Kaito shook his head. “Nah, his clone might be torturing him instead,” He pointed out, “I mean, just think about, our doubles are all weird and messed up. Kokichi’s is probably even more evil than he is.”

“That could be the case,” Shuichi said, “Either way, we’ll just have to wait and find out. Speaking of our clones uh…” He lowered his voice suddenly, speaking in a hushed whisper. “What’s going on with yours and mine?” He pointed at Momota and Saihara, who were staring at each other intensely but saying nothing. Momota seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, save for his seemingly permanent glare, and Saihara was blushing, a line of drool running down his chin as he drank his coffee. 

Kaito shrugged. “I dunno, but at least mine isn’t trying to beat the shit out of me anymore.”

“That’s good,” Saihara said with a nod, “But still, it kinda worries me. There’s something… weird about their expressions.”

“Maybe they’re just friends!” Kaito grinned, “I mean, we’re friends, so it makes sense that our clones would be too.”

“Friends don’t look at each other like they’re meals,” Maki muttered, taking another bite of her food. “We should probably keep those two away from each other.”

“What? But then Shuichi and I would have to stay away from each other too! He’s my sidekick, Maki, I can’t just leave him alone,” Kaito frowned.

Shuichi nodded again, frowning too. “Yeah, and I need Kaito’s support! We just have to be careful is all. Y’know, keep an eye on our clones.”

“Whatever, just don’t come crying to me when they either kill each other or start fucking in front of you.” Maki shrugged as she spoke, looking bored of all this already. Kaito and Shuichi sighed in unison.

~~~~~

It took ten minutes, but Kokichi eventually stomped into the cafeteria, shoving a sobbing version of himself in along with him. His clone looked just like him but lacked his signature purple hair streaks, and he was wearing a normal school uniform buttoned all the way up. His hands and face were covered in bandages, and he was crying openly, tears running down his cheeks. He made no attempts to get Kokichi to stop pushing him but, other than that, he made his protests very clear.

“P-Please stop it!” He whimpered, “Don’t make me go in there, please, just stop- Don’t touch me- I’ll do pretty much anything you say, just let me stay in your room and out of trouble- I don’t wanna get hurt- I don’t wanna die-”

Kokichi huffed, shoving him into one of the chairs and sitting next to him, crossing his arms. “Oh, shut up already, I’ll stay in my room with you once we get an explanation,” He said, “For now, though, just sit tight while we wait for Monokuma. And quit crying, it’s annoying.”

“I’m sorry,” Ouma sniffled, wiping at his face with the hand that wasn’t cuffed to Kokichi, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to annoy you, sorry…” Kokichi rolled his eyes, but decided not to reply.

Shuichi watched the scene unfold curiously, but decided not to do anything until Monokuma arrived. Unfortunately for him, Saihara had other plans. It took him a moment to do anything, since he wasn’t sure if he actually recognized Ouma or not, but as soon as Ouma had been shoved into his chair, he bolted up and ran over to the other boy, forcing Shuichi to stumble behind him, nearly falling over.

Saihara pulled Ouma into a tight hug, grinning. Shuichi leaned forward and stretched his arm out to accomodate for the movement. “Ouma-kun!” Saihara practically shouted, “Oh my god, you’re here, I was worried for a second that you didn’t make it! It’s so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!”

Ouma gasped, his face flushing and his tears finally stopping. “S-Saihara-chan?” He stuttered out softly, “You’re… you’re here?” He hugged Saihara back, tugging Kokichi along with him. “You… m-missed me…?”

“Yep, I did, I was worried I’d never see you again,” Saihara chuckled lightly, “But you’re here now! This is great! We made it in together!” He pulled away from the hug, then pointed over at Kaito’s clone. “Look, Momota’s here too! I-I wasn’t sure if it was him or not at first, honestly, but I recognized you immediately so it has to Momota, right?” He smiled.

“Ah- Momota is… here…?” Ouma shrunk inwards on himself and eyed Kaito’s clone warily, clearly scared of him, “That’s… nice.”

Momota stood up and walked over to the two, forcing Kaito to follow him. “I sure as hell am here,” He said, slinging an arm around Saihara lazily, “I wouldn’t miss a killing game for the world, especially if you two freaks were in it. You’re some of my favorite people to play with.” He winked. Saihara blushed, and Ouma tried even harder to hide himself.

“What the fuck is happening?” Kaito asked finally, “You all… know each other?”

Saihara nodded. “Yep! We do. We’re not allowed to explain how we do, but we like each other a lot, and we’re so so excited to be here! … Did Akamatsu make it in too? Or…?”

Shuichi grimaced, looking away, and an awkward silence fell over the cafeteria. He cleared his throat eventually, speaking up. “Kaede… was the first person to kill anyone.”

“Typical Akamatsu!” Saihara laughed, “Leave it to our heartless killer bitch to be the first one to snap. It’s a bit of a bummer, honestly, I was hoping she would’ve killed me, but I’m proud of her for actually doing it and being first too!”

“She clearly didn’t win either, so I still have a chance,” Momota said, grinning too, “I knew she wouldn’t be a winner. She probably did some stupid, messy murder, had a blast, and then got killed off in some crazy execution that would give Saihara a hard on-”

“Oh I wonder what her execution was like!” Saihara hummed, as if Momota’s crass joke reminded him of it. He finally wiped the drool off of his chin and chuckled to himself. “I bet she was so pretty when she died-”

Shuichi glared at them both. “Don’t talk about Kaede like that! She was sweet, kind, and the only reason she killed anyone was because she wanted to save us all and end this killing game.”

“Sweet and kind…?” Ouma asked softly, frowning, “That doesn’t sound like Akamatsu at all. She was... scary.”

“And hot, don’t forget about how hot she was!” Saihara added, wanting to make sure everyone knew he found her attractive.

“She was also a fucking bitch,” Momota laughed, “But that’s why I liked her so much. She would help me beat you two freaks up, it was a lot of fun.”

Saihara nodded, humming. “Yeah, it sure was a lot of fun heh… I-I kinda miss you two hurting me actually…”

“... I don’t miss it at all…” Ouma mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes again.

Shuichi was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation, not understanding any of what the clones were saying, but before he could think about it too hard Monokuma popped into the Cafeteria, pulling everyone out of their conversation.

“Good morning everybody!” The bear beamed, waving his paws, “I see you’ve all been introduced to the people you’ll be spending the next however many days with. These alternate versions of yourself are the new motive! To put things simply, they’ll be handcuffed to you until a murder occurs, and until then you’ll be completely respondible for them and all their actions. If they commit a murder, you’ll be executed for it, so watch out.” He hummed. “... Any questions?”

Shuichi nodded and raised his hand that wasn’t handcuffed to Saihara. “Uh, yes, how do they all… know each other?”

Monokuma laughed. “Upupupu! Wouldn’t you like to know? What a shame I can’t answer that!” And, with that, he poofed into thin air, leaving everyone to process his words. 

“God, this is a lot to deal with,” Kokichi said, rolling his eyes as he spoke for the first time in awhile, “You’re telling me the new motive is baby sitting?! That’s so boring!” He pouted. He started pulling on his handcuffs, whining and stomping his feet. “I really have to deal with this crybaby?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Ouma stuttered out, just kind of letting Kokichi pull his arm around, “I’ll try to cry a little less.”

Shuichi sighed. “Maybe you should be a little nicer to your person, Kokichi,” He said, “Yours doesn’t seem to be causing any harm. He’s probably one of the most harmless people here.”

“Yeah, but he’s boring, Shuichi! You wouldn’t understand, I hate boring people almost as much as I hate liars!” He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms again, nearly causing Ouma to fall out of his chair.

“Still, he’s nice. Don’t hurt him and don’t let either of these two hurt him,” Shuichi said, gesturing to Saihara and Momota.

“B-But Ouma lets me hurt him!” Saihara pouted, frowning, “He likes it! Right, Ouma? Don’t you like it?”

Ouma shook his head. “I mean, I-I don’t like it…” He mumbled, “But, uh- I-I like  _ you  _ a lot, Saihara-chan, so I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me…”

“And I want to hurt you!” Saihara beamed, creeping Shuichi out, “He consents to it all, which is basically the same thing as liking it.”

Shuichi frowned. “No it’s not,” he said, “Besides, even if it was the same thing, I don’t want to stand there and watch you hurt him. I’m not letting you near him.”

Saihara just continued to pout, his shoulders slumping as he sulked. “B-But I love him!”

Ouma’s whole face went bright red and he squeaked, flustered. “You love me?!” 

“God, this is painful to watch, c’mon Ouma, we’re going back to my room,” Kokichi huffed, picking Ouma up and forcing him away from Saihara, “I wanna do something fun instead of dealing with all you extras.”

“No! Let me stay with Saihara-chan!” Ouma cried, tears running down his cheeks as Kokichi carried him away, “He loves me!”

Momota laughed as he watched Ouma get forced out of the cafeteria. “Sheesh that stupid crybaby is a piece of work, I don’t understand why you like him so much Saihara,” He said, stroking his little beard thoughtfully.

“I just think he’s cute,” Saihara chuckled, “Besides, I like you too!” He nuzzled his head against Momota’s chest, practically purring. “You’re so mean to me, I love it.”

“Yeah, I bet you do, you little freak,” Momota said, running a hand through Saihara’s hair.

Shuichi watched in disgust and alarm, his expression unreadable. These next few days were going to be hell. For once, he kind of wanted a murder to occur. 

~~~~~

Over the course of the next week, everybody had gotten pretty used to the presence of their clones, but things were admittedly more chaotic than usual. At breakfast Kaito and Shuichi had to struggle to keep Momota and Saihara off each other. During the day, Shuichi had to deal with Saihara begging to see Kokichi, having to tell him no over and over again. Plus, he had to deal with all kinds of off color comments from Saihara.

With every passing day, Saihara just got creepier and creepier, and made the worst parts of his personality clearer and clearer. Every time he opened his mouth, Shuichi cringed and covered his ears. His clone was such a fucking freak. Saihara was fucked up in the head, and he was constantly talking about death, sex, and murder. It honestly frightened Shuichi. He didn’t know why his clone was so weird.

On top of all that, he still hadn’t managed to change his clothes, and his pajamas were starting to smell. He hadn’t showered either, not wanting to be naked in front of Saihara, and he was left feeling gross.

~~~~~

One night, after the night time announcement, Shuichi decided that he had enough of feeling disgusted with himself. He needed a shower and he needed to take his clothes off. He didn’t care anymore if Saihara was going to be there to watch, and he didn’t care how much of a struggle it would be. He still couldn’t think of a way to get his clothes off naturally, since his cuffed wrist would make it impossible to pull his clothes off completely, but he had an idea of how to work around it. He looked over at the other boy, who was sitting next to him on the bed, reading a book he had gotten from the library.

“Hey, Saihara, I need to go to the warehouse to grab something,” Shuichi said, “Tell me when you’re at a stopping point in your book.”

Saihara just shut his book and set it down, smiling at Shuichi. “It’s fine, I’m at a stopping point right now. What do you need to go grab?”

“... Something to help me take these clothes off,” Shuichi muttered, not providing any more of an explanation, in fear it’d make Saihara say something weird. He stood up, pulling Saihara out of bed and walking over to the door, not bothering to wait for the other boy and forcing him to stumble behind clumsily.

“I-I can help you out of those clothes,” Saihara offered, blushing, “You don’t need to go and get anything for that.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, starting to walk to the warehouse. “Yes I do,” He argued, “Just because you want to be a creep and take my clothes off of me doesn’t mean these stupid handcuffs aren’t going to get in the way.”

Saihara suddenly felt a bit dumb. “Oh, right. The handcuffs. I kind of forgot,” He admitted, adjusting his hat and looking away as they walked.

“How did you forget? We’ve been stuck in them for almost a week now,” Shuichi huffed, stopping in front of the warehouse door to open it up for the two of them. “They’ve been making both of our lives hell.”

“Uh… Well…” Saihara was still blushing as he walked into the warehouse, “Let’s just say I’ve spent a lot of time in handcuffs so… I-I’m just used to the feeling, y’know?”

Shuichi scoffed. “Of course a creep like you would be used to the feeling of handcuffs.” He walked into the warehouse too and started digging around in various boxes, looking for the item he needed. Eventually, he found it, and he pulled a box cutter out of the bin. Shuichi’s grand plan was to just cut his clothes off of himself and then cut the left sleeve off of whatever he changed into. 

Saihara eyed the boxcutter curiously. “Oh? What are you gonna do with that?” He asked, “Do you plan on killing somebody with it?”

“No, I told you I don’t want to kill anybody, I’m just gonna cut these stupid pajamas off,” Shuichi huffed, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You’re gonna cut them off? Heh… That’s kinda hot, Shuichi…” Saihara muttered, blushing again as he looked away, a line of drool running down his chin. 

Shuichi turned to glare at Saihara, not having any of his bullshit. “Shut up,” he glared, “Quit saying creepy things like that.”

Saihara frowned, messing with his sleeves nervously. “S-Sorry, I just can’t help it… being in a place like this is making me even more crazy than I’d normally be.”

“Please shut up, I’m tired of dealing with you,” Shuichi mumbled. Saihara nodded, going silent.

The two of them walked back to Shuichi’s dorm in silence. The only sounds that filled the hallway was their footsteps and the metal clanking of their handcuffs. They made it back to Shuichi’s dorm fairly quickly, and Shuichi opened the door for both of them, locking it behind them both once they walked inside.

Shuichi went and stood by the bed. “Sit down and don’t look at me while I do this, I’d rather not deal with you being a creep right now. Once my clothes are off, I’m going to take a shower, and you’re going to stand outside and not look, alright?” Shuichi was being far more commanding than normal, but he had had it up to here with Saihara, so he didn’t care about trying to be kind. He was going to tell Saihara what to do and Saihara was going to listen if he knew what was best for him.

Saihara nodded, sitting down on the bed like he was told. “Okay, I’ll try, but… I-I can’t really promise anything…” He stammered, “I don’t… have good self control…”

“Then cover your eyes,” Shuichi said, aggravated, “If I catch you looking you won’t like what happens.”

Saihara nodded again, bringing his hands up to his face so he could cover his eyes. 

Shuichi sighed and, once he was sure Saihara wasn’t going to look, he flipped the blade out of the boxcutter and brought it to the fabric of his clothing, pressing it through the material and then pulling it downwards, effectively cutting through his t-shirt. He did the same with his shorts and then, after a bit of hesitating, he cut his boxers off too, leaving him completely naked. He went to turn to Saihara, to tell him to keep his eyes shut while they walked to the shower, but what he saw made his blood boil.

Saihara was peeking through his fingers, his face flushed, and he was drooling again, not so subtly ogling Shuichi.

“Hey! Didn’t I tell you not to look?” Shuichi shouted, “Why the hell didn’t you listen?!”

Saihara shrugged, curling in on himself a bit. “I’m sorry,” He apologized, not seeming sorry at all, “I-I told you that I didn’t have good self control…”

“Well you should’ve tried harder,” Shuichi said, “I didn’t want to have to do anything to you, but somebody needs to teach you a lesson about not being a fucking creep.” He pressed his hand to Saihara’s chest and pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him and trying to seem intimidating. Shuichi had never been good at seeming scary or dominant, but Saihara pissed him off enough to try.

“W-What are you gonna do to me…?” Saihara stuttered, staring up at Shuichi with wide eyes.

Shuichi shrugged half heartedly, playing with the boxcutter in his hand. “Make you regret being a freak,” He said, bringing the blade down on Saihara’s stomach and pressing it down through the fabric and dragging it down, making a large cut down the boy’s abdomen. 

Saihara writhed in pain underneath him, covering his face with his forearm. “I- Ah- I didn’t think you were the type to get violent, Shuichi,” He whimpered, “Don’t you hate violence? Didn’t you not want to kill anyone?”

“Shut up, I’m not going to kill you,” Shuichi huffed, pulling the blade away, “Lay back and take your punishment, you piece of shit.”

“B-But it hurts,” Saihara cried, his face still hidden.

Shuichi grit his teeth and then spit on him. “Too bad. It’s what you get for not doing what I told you to.” He brought the boxcutter down again, this time cutting through Saihara’s pants and leaving a large gash on his thigh. He watched as the blood seeped into the fabric, and felt oddly satisfied. Saihara deserved the pain, he thought. “You had this coming.” He went to make another cut through the boy’s clothing but, when he did, Saihara suddenly moaned, causing Shuichi to freeze up, not believing his ears.

“Did you just moan?” He asked, grossed out.

Saihara hesitated, but nodded, ashamed of himself. “... Yeah,” He admitted, barely audible.

Shuichi could still barely believe what he was hearing, so he shoved Saihara’s arm away from his face, revealing the other boy’s bright red face. His cheeks were flushed and covered in sweat and, despite the tears bubbling up in his eyes, he was grinning and drooling, clearly enjoying the treatment. Shuichi gulped and dared to let his eyes trail lower, his gaze landing on the tent that was quickly forming in Saihara’s pants.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Shuichi spat, “Of course you enjoy this. You disrespect me, act like a complete creep, refuse to do what you’re told, and now you  _ enjoy _ what was supposed to be your punishment? What’s wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry!” Saihara squeaked, “I-It’s not my fault I’m a masochist-” He tried to hide his face again, but Shuichi pushed his arm aside again and then brought the box cutter into the air and stabbed it through the boy’s palm and then pushed it down until it went through the mattress too, keeping the other boy’s hand in place with the blade. Saihara cried out in pain, a sob wracking his body, but even that intense pain didn’t kill his erection. He just mewled underneath Shuichi, squirming against the mattress and whining.

Shuichi was still grossed out by the sight underneath him, but he couldn’t deny that it was appealing too. There was something very hot about seeing such a gross person in pain and, even though he had never considered himself to be attractive, Saihara did look pretty cute with tears in his eyes.

“Whatever,” Shuichi muttered, “If you’re going to get turned on by weird shit like this, I might as well have a little bit of fun with you. I haven’t gotten off since before this killing game started...” He started undoing Saihara’s pants with his free hand and he tugged them down, palming the boy through his boxers and humming. “You’re so gross, Saihara. You disgust me.”

Saihara moaned and bucked his hips up into the touch, gasping and panting. “I-I know, I’m gross, I’m awful, I’m a freak I- I shouldn’t be allowed to exist,” He stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut, “You should hate me even more than you already do! I deserve to be hated, I’m not worth anything else…”

“At least you know your place,” Shuichi said as he pulled the boy’s boxers down, “This? This is all you’re good for. Now I see why Momota liked toying with you, it’s the only time you’re tolerable.” He dipped his fingers into the wound on Saihara’s leg, covering them in blood and making the boy let out a pained yelp. He pressed the bloody fingers against Saihara’s interest and pushed one of them in slowly, relishing in the moan he drew out of the other boy with the action.

“I-I was made for being used like this,” Saihara nodded as he spoke, sounding breathless and used already, “Fuck- Please  _ Shuichi _ , hurry- I-It feels so good-”

Shuichi spat on him again, shoving two more bloody fingers into him without bothering to be slow about it anymore, not caring if it hurt him and secretly hoping it would. “I don’t care if it feels good. It’s not about you, Saihara, your pleasure doesn’t matter.” He fucked his fingers in and out of the other boy at a rough pace, grinning when his moans grew in volume.

Saihara nodded, whining and bucking his hips up and down in time with Shuichi’s movements, his back arching. “Y-You’re right- Sorry for being so self centered-”

“God, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?!” Shuichi hissed, pulling his fingers out and then covering his own cock in Saihara’s blood, lining himself up with the boy’s hole and then pushing in all at once, hard and fast. “Be. Fucking. Quiet.”

Saihara moaned so loud that it was practically a scream, the blinding pain and pleasure from Shuichi being so rough with him overpowering all of his other senses. Even if he wanted to say something, he couldn’t. His ability to think coherently and form sentences completely evaporated the moment Shuichi started fucking him.

Shuichi groaned too, thrusting his hips in and out as fast as he could, focused solely on his own pleasure. He didn’t care if this felt good to Saihara or not. This wasn’t about Saihara. This was about him and his own pleasure. He deserved to feel good for once and, as weird as this motive was, it was nice to get off and get laid, even if it was with a freak of nature like Saihara.

He ended up cumming far quicker than he would’ve liked to admit, and he pulled out of Saihara, his cum dribbling out of the other boy’s ass and mixing with the blood he had used as lube. For a moment, he considered just laying down on the bed next to the other and passing out, but then he realized he was still stuck with Saihara for the foreseeable future and that, if he didn’t at least let Saihara get off, the other would be complaining about it constantly, which sounded like a pain.

Sighing, Shuichi wrapped his freehand around Saihara’s cock, starting to jack him off quickly, wanting to get this over with instead of prolonging it anymore. Saihara moaned and mewled underneath him, panting, his clothes clinging to his sweaty, blood covered body. 

“You’re lucky I’m letting you get off,” Shuichi scoffed.

“I-I know,” Saihara whimpered, “Thank you, thank you, thank-” He cut himself with a loud cry as he came all over his own stomach, making a mess of his already ruined blazer. 

Shuichi wiped his hand off on the sheets, grimacing as he looked at the mess he made. He’d have to do laundry tomorrow. He pulled the knife out of Saihara’s hand and then pressed a pillow to his wounds, rolling the boy over so the weight of his body kept the fabric pressed up against the cuts with enough pressure to stop the bleeding. 

“We’ll wake up early tomorrow to shower and patch you up before breakfast but for now-” Shuichi broke off into a yawn, “... I’m tired.”

Saihara just gave a sleepy nod, nuzzling against the bloody sheets and yawning too, his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


	9. (Kokichi/Shuichi) Top!Kokichi, somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most disgusting chapter yet I'm sorry ^^;;; Well, I'm not really sorry heh but... it is a lot, y'know? Um, anyway, the warnings for this chapter are that uh... Well, for starters, it's rape. Normally I write dubcon but this is just rape and Shuichi doesn't consent and Kokichi's thoughts are kinda gross... and also Shuichi is asleep the whole time (And Kokichi loves Shuichi but Shuichi doesn't love him back?? idk idk heh sorry) Hope you like it anyway tho! I had fun writing it...

Kokichi smirked as he looked over at Shuichi’s sleeping form, taking in the sight of the other boy who had been out cold for about an hour now, his eyes shut as he snored softly. Shuichi’s pajamas weren’t doing much to hide his body at all, and Kokichi was thankful for that. His boxers and tight t-shirt were practically putting him on display, like some sort of meal, and Kokichi was more than happy to dig in.

The night had started innocently enough. Kokichi invited Shuichi over for a movie marathon and sleepover, but the taller boy was unaware of his less than morally sound intentions. See, Kokichi had a huge crush on Shuichi, and had for a long time. For what felt like years now, he’d been fantasizing about holding Shuichi’s hand, about kissing him, about fucking him, and about all kinds of things that were embarrassing to even think. 

A month ago, he confessed his feelings to the taller teen, but Shuichi had rejected him, too caught up in his own feelings for Kaito to entertain the idea of dating Kokichi. At first, Kokichi had been heartbroken, but he learned to swallow those feelings down quickly, not wanting to lose his only friend. Things had been awkward for a bit, but they were back on good terms once more, and Kokichi was as fine as he’d ever be with just being friends. 

But that didn’t mean he stopped fantasizing about Shuichi. He knew the odds of getting what he wanted from Shuichi were below zero, but that only led to him having a devious idea: If Shuichi wasn’t awake, Shuichi wouldn’t be able to stop him. Kokichi would be able to get whatever he wanted even if they weren’t dating. Was it technically wrong? Would it be bad and immoral? Yes, but Kokichi didn’t care. If he had to take advantage of an unconscious Shuichi to fulfill his fantasies then so be it. He wanted to fuck Shuichi no matter what it took. 

And, so, now he was here, sitting next to a sleeping Shuichi on his couch, already semi-hard. He reached a hand out and laced his fingers through Shuichi’s hair, playing with it for a moment before giving a gentle, experimental tug, wanting to see whether or not it’d wake Shuichi up. Shuichi didn’t stir at all, and Kokichi tugged harder, still not getting a reaction from the other boy. His smirk widened and he moved his hand down to cup Shuichi’s cheek, tilting his head up and then ducking down to press a kiss to Shuichi’s lips, his own face flushing at the action.

Shuichi wasn’t kissing back, there was no way he’d be able to, but just touching Shuichi like this, their lips locked gently, was enough to make Kokichi’s heart flutter. He gripped Shuichi’s jaw and tugged down, forcing his lips to part, and he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Shuichi’s mouth and exploring as much as he desired. Normally, in his fantasies, things went slower, but since he was the only party participating, since this was for his pleasure and his pleasure alone, he didn’t mind being selfish and going too fast. 

He ran his tongue over Shuichi’s teeth and pressed it up against the roof of his mouth after, spit leaking out of his mouth as he did so and dribbling down both of their chins. This was gross. The kiss was inexperienced, messy, and completely unresponsive on one end. There was no way anybody could possibly find this arousing. And, yet, Kokichi was a degenerate pervert. 

The kiss, as awful as it was in a technical sense, really got him going. This debauched act of taking advantage of his crush, his best and only friend, of kissing him without his consent or knowledge, was making Kokichi hard. Maybe it was because he had been longing to touch Shuichi like this for years, or maybe it was just because of the fact that Shuichi was completely unconscious and unaware of what was happening, but Kokichi found himself getting turned on far faster than he normally would.

When he finally pulled away from the half kiss, he was panting. He looked at Shuichi’s sleeping face with half lidded eyes, a line of spit still connecting their mouths. He chuckled to himself. “God, I’m disgusting,” he muttered as he started to pull Shuichi’s shirt up, not bothering to take it off of the boy but instead leaving it hiked up to his neck, revealing his chest and his cute, pink nipples. Kokichi pinched one of them lightly. 

Shuichi shifted a bit in his sleep at the action, whining softly, and causing Kokichi to flinch. He panicked internally for a moment. Did he wake Shuichi up? Did he ruin his whole plan? He held his breath and stared down at Shuichi, not daring to move, his blood running cold and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. A few seconds passed. Shuichi didn’t move again. When it became clear that the other boy was still asleep, Kokichi continued his ministrations, pinching Shuichi’s other nipple and tugging on them both lightly, eliciting a quiet mewl from the other boy.

Kokichi hummed and let out a relieved sigh, glad that Shuichi was reacting to everything in his sleep, even if it did catch him a bit off guard at first. Maybe, just maybe, if Shuichi was making noise, Kokichi would be able to pretend he was awake. Briefly, he wondered whether or not he wanted to pretend, wondered if he preferred Shuichi like that, but Kokichi tried his best to shake those thoughts out of his head, not wanting to admit how much of a freak he was.

He rolled Shuichi’s nipples between the pads of his gingers, pinching and pulling to his heart’s content, and then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of them, taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. He was tempted to bite and suck harder, wanting to leave marks, but he knew Shuichi would question them in the morning, and the idea of that was too much for Kokichi to handle. 

Shuichi continued to squirm lightly underneath him, his breath growing more labored and little, barely audible whimpers escaping his lips, his back arching just slightly. He was asleep, but his body seemed to be made for this kind of treatment. He reacted like this was something he loved, like he was asking for it, like he wanted to be raped in his sleep. The mere idea of Shuichi secretly wanting something like this to happen made a wave of heat wash over Kokichi.

As much fun as he was having toying with Shuichi’s nipples, he was starting to get impatient, and he figured he might as well move on. He trailed his hands lower and lower until they were at the waist of Shuichi’s pants. After taking a deep breath, Kokichi unbuttoned them and tugged them down along with his boxers, bunching them up around the boy’s knees and then carefully examining Shuichi’s cock, licking his lips.

It was small. Smaller than he expected, but not concerningly small or anything. If he was going to be honest, Kokichi found it cute. He’d never seen such a cute dick before. Not that he had seen any other dicks in real life, but he’d seen pictures, and none of them were as adorable as Shuichi’s. Shuichi was also half hard, which made Kokichi feel all giddy. He wrapped a hand around it and started jacking Shuichi off slowly, pulling sleepy moans from the other boy, proving once more that he was made for this. Shuichi was getting turned on, even in his sleep.

Kokichi wasn’t here to get Shuichi off, though, so he stopped after a few strokes and instead flipped Shuichi over, surprised by how light the taller teen was. Kokichi was weak and frail, and he had expected to have some difficulty turning Shuichi over, but there was none at all. In fact, it had been scarily easy. Was he eating enough? Come to think of it, his ribs had been concerningly pronounced when he pulled Shuichi’s shirt up. Kokichi bit his lip. For a moment, he thought about cooking Shuichi breakfast tomorrow or packing him a lunch, but he quickly abandoned those soft, domestic thoughts, knowing Shuichi would never want him to do such things. Shuichi didn’t like him back. Shuichi didn’t want soft love and home cooked meals every day. He wanted to be raped. He deserved to be raped. He didn’t love Kokichi back, but he did love this sort of treatment. Or, at least, that’s what Kokichi told himself.

Kokichi grit his teeth turned Shuichi over like he was some kind of poseable doll, pushing his head down and then grabbing his hips, pulling his ass up into the air and then groping it shamelessly, nearly gasping at how soft and plump it was. He reached a hand forward and pressed it to Shuichi’s lips, forcing his fingers in and feeling around in the other boy’s mouth, waiting for spit to pool in the back underneath his tongue before dipping the digits into it and pulling them out, staring at the dripping saliva for a moment before pressing one of the wet, spit covered fingers against Shuichi’s eager hole slowly. He was still worried he’d accidentally wake Shuichi up, but nearly all of his inhibitions were gone now, lost to lust and some sort of sick, contempt breeded from unrequited love. The other boy was a heavy sleeper anyway. If anything, he was asking for somebody to come along and test his limits.

He pushed his finger in all the way and started to thrust it in and out, quickly adding a second and scissoring them, not focused on pleasuring Shuichi but instead on stretching his hole as quickly as possible, wanting to get on with this and fuck him already. His erection was straining against his pajama pants and he wanted relief. He had been waiting for this for so long, and his patience had run thin.

In his fantasies, Shuichi had been awake, and he had gone slowly, milking the other boy’s prostate and teasing him with relentless bliss and pleasure until all he could do was moan Kokichi’s name and ramble on about how he  _ loved  _ him and how he  _ loved  _ getting fucked by him. But this wasn’t a fantasy. This was real. And, in real life, Shuichi didn’t love him and Shuichi wasn’t awake, so he didn’t deserve pleasure. At this point, Shuichi was just an object to fuck. Not a friend or a boyfriend or a partner or a lover.

Kokichi added a third finger and then a forth, not wanting to hurt Shuichi too much when he finally fucked him. If it hurt too much, Shuichi would surely wake up, and Kokichi would rather die than face the consequences of his actions. The idea of Shuichi looking up at him with wide, scared eyes, sleep fading from his expression and horror sunk in, terrified Kokichi. At the same time, though, it seemed terrific. Wouldn’t it be nice to see him scared? Wouldn’t it be nice to break something inside of him? He’d broken Kokichi’s heart, after all, he had it coming.

He pulled his fingers out and then pulled his pajama pants down, revealing his own decently sized erection. He spat into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around himself, letting out a content sigh as he stroked his cock, lubing himself up as best he could without any actual lube or lotion. Kokichi used his hand to guide his dick up to Shuichi’s entrance and he bit his lip, slowly pushing in, a low moan leaving his throat at the sensation.

Despite everything, Shuichi was tight and hot around him, and the feeling of finally stuffing his cock in the taller boy was pure bliss to Kokichi. For a moment, he didn’t move at all, he just relished in the feeling of being inside Shuichi, his hips flush with the teen’s ass. Nothing about this was like his fantasies, but this felt just as heavenly as he imagined. Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, gripped Shuichi’s hips with his fingers, and then pulled out almost entirely, thrusting back in hard and fast and starting to fuck the boy with reckless abandon, the couch shaking in along with his movements.

At this point, he couldn’t care less about waking Shuichi up. If he woke up, he woke up. It’s not like he’d be able to stop him. In fact, now that Kokichi was finally fucking Shuichi, part of him wanted the other boy to wake up. He wanted to see Shuichi cry and scream and struggle and try to fight back. He wanted to hurt Shuichi. This had started as a lustful endeavor, and it still was, but part of this felt like revenge now too. Shuichi had this coming. If Shuichi didn’t want to get raped, he should’ve loved Kokichi back.

Kokichi’s grin was borderline manic as he fucked the other boy, moaning openly, heat building and building in his gut as he picked up the pace, his thrusts messy and inexperienced but oh so pleasurable at the same time. 

Shuichi was still completely unconscious, but his hips rocked weakly in time with Kokichi’s thrusts anyway, moans spilling out of his mouth along with drool. He looked like such a slut right now. He loved this. He had to.

Kokichi fucked into him faster and faster until he couldn’t anymore, his body going rigid and his toes curling as he came with a weak cry of Shuichi’s name, spilling his load into the sleeping boy’s ass and then pulling out, glancing down to see his cum dripping from Shuichi’s fucked out hole. Kokichi smirked. He should probably clean that up, but he didn’t want to. Earlier, he had been scared to leave marks, but now he felt like leaving his cum wasn’t just okay but completely necessary too. 

If this were a more tender situation, if Shuichi was awake, then he’d probably start jacking the taller teen off and make him cum too in order to return the favor, but this wasn’t tender and it wasn’t supposed to be, so he didn’t bother.

He fixed Shuichi’s clothes and then moved him so that he was laying down on the couch properly, pulling his own pants back up before standing and stretching, yawning. He should probably head back to his room. Before he did, though, he grabbed a blanket and spread it out over Shuichi’s sleeping body, hesitating for a moment before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Despite everything, he was still hopelessly in love, and a part of him did yearn for softness.

Kokichi chose not to dwell on those thoughts for too long and he walked into his room, flopping onto his own bed and shutting his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep completely alone, clutching his pillow and definitely not wishing it was Shuichi like he had been every night for the past few years.

~~~~~

The next morning, Shuichi woke up alone on Kokichi’s couch, his ass feeling oddly sore. He groaned and went to rub at it, gasping when he felt dried cum through the fabric of his boxers. His brows furrowed and he frowned, confused. What exactly had happened last night? Did he cum in his sleep? If so… why was the cum in his boxers near his ass and not near his dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and make sure to leave kudos! Also, consider following my twitter (@victimsaihara) or tumblr (@victimsaiharas) or add me on discord (@victim saihara#9218) and maybe leave a request if you want!


End file.
